A mere speculation
by HGRache
Summary: This isn't a fic. These are merely my views on the Higher Ground cast and work.
1. Default Chapter Title

This isn't a story, this is merely a comment. I've noticed that the cast of   
  
Higher Ground has become quite popular. First, Hayden Christensen   
  
gets cast as Darth Vader for the next two Star Wars movies. Then, he   
  
and AJ Cook have been in the movie Virgin Suicides together. Then   
  
Kandyse Mcclure played a gum-snapping secretary in 2Gether the Movie.   
  
And Meghan Ory played Chad Linus's girlfriend Heather in last night's   
  
episode of 2Gether the Series. I heard that Higher Ground was   
  
canceled, so it's good to know they won't disappear. If anyone has any   
  
information on the show being canceled please let me know.   
  
Information contradicting the cancellation is extremely welcome!  
  
  
Rachel (RachelMac1985@aol.com)   



	2. Default Chapter Title

New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: The Price of Peace

By: Shadow Chaser

****

Author's Notes:

Thank you for all the people who have been waiting patiently for this story to come out. It is finally completed for you to enjoy and comment! This is my third installment of the After War Trilogy and is the sequel to Vengeance of Wars. Thank you for waiting patiently for this fic to be completed, hope that you enjoy it! **Note this is a spin-off from the original series and doesn't follow the OAV Endless Waltz.** Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and all its associated characters do not belong to me, this is merely a fan's story. However, my characters that I have created, do belong to me and if you want to use them, please ask before you do. Started: 5/27/00. Completed: 8/22/00.

__

Year: AC 224

****

Main Characters:

Vailo "Val" Yuy- male age 17 - pilot of the Gundam Falcon Zero

Tarrant Maxwell- male age 16 - pilot of the Gundam Wing Zero

Reyna Maxwell- female age 16 - pilot of the Gundam Hellfire

Adler Barton- male age 17 - pilot of the Gundam Taliesin

Cerelia "Neo" Winner- female age 15 - pilot of the Gundam Sandstorm

Cavan Merquise- male age 18 - pilot of the Gundam Scorpion

Xylon Riyet- male age 15 - pilot of Titan Columbia-Zero

Lealya Dabnerba- female age 16 - pilot of Titan Orion/Gundam Black Wing

Jordan Kent- male age 17 - pilot of Gundam Lafayette

Severn Cawley- male age 17 - American origin from Seattle, Earth

Locke Dabnerba- female age unknown, mostly likely ageless

Adeline Chaser- female age 16 - Canadian origin from Toronto, Earth

****

Additional Characters:

President Mariemaia Kushrenada- female age 35

Colonel Lady Une- female age 52

Commander Heero Yuy- male age 44

Major Wufei Chaing- male age 44

Captain Trowa Barton- male age 45

Duo Maxwell- male age 44

Quatre Winner- male age 44

Zechs Merquise- male age 48

Dr. Warren Parker- male age 39

Dr. Tanya Kent- female age 32

Azure Williams- female age 43

****

History Outline:

Wars are fought using mobile suits and Gundams, but in the year After Colony 212, the mobile suits were abolished and sent into the sun. The Gundams remained in a dormant stage until they too, were destroyed and their plans and scraps all sent to the sun to melt away. Peace had arrived and Relena Peacecraft's dream of full pacifism came true. The Gundam pilots married and had kids, knowing that they were living in a total safe haven. Ties to each other were severed over the time and everyone got on with their own lives, only seeing their comrades on the news or by infrequent messages. But unknown to the Unified Earth and Colonies, a rebel group has been slowly gathering its forces, waiting…preparing for the time to strike when they least knew it and take over all of the Earth. It was time to regroup the legendary Gundam pilots again…

****

Story:

__

Chapter 1- A Call to Arms

Pictures flashed on a holo-projector, illuminating the dark room with flashes of light. A young woman sat a bit away from the holo-projector, her sharp light green eyes flashed like fire. Her jet-black hair was tied up in a bun, accenting her Asian face. She narrowed her eyes as the pictures repeated their pattern.

"Who are these teenagers?" she asked a person behind the holo-projector.

"They are the possible candidates for Project Conquer," a blonde haired lady with steel-rimmed glasses that was glued to her pointy nose said. "This is Severn Cawley, seventeen-year-old Caucasian from the resource satelight MO VI. He is about five feet eight inches and has brown hair and very deep green eyes that seems almost cat-like. He is an expert in mobile suit training, almost like the Gundam pilots, but slightly shy of their abilities. Right now, he's stationed on Earth as a mechanic."

"Retrieve him to the base and begin programming him," the Asian said grinning sadistically.

"Yes, Locke Dabnerba," Dr. Tanya Kent said then flipped to another picture. "This is Xylon Riyet, one of the Black Hand assassins from Russia. He is a formidable opponent with a knife and is an expert on hand-to-hand combat. In fact he just recently assassinated the Vice President of Russia Democracy. He is about five feet ten inches and looks a lot like one of the Gundam pilots' children Tarrant Maxwell, son of Duo Maxwell the pilot of the Deathscythe Hell. He is about fifteen years old," she explained.

"Hmm, good we can use someone like him. Just remember, my clone-daughter is already been inputted with information and your son needs some adjustments," Locke said leaning forward in her leather chair.

"I know," Kent said bowing her head slightly. She flipped to another picture, "This is the last person and probably the most dangerous. She is Cerelia Winner."

"Winner!" Locke hissed rising slightly out of her seat, "as in Quatre Winner, former pilot of the Sandrock Kai?"

"Yes, Cerelia or "Neo" known to people is very special. She carries very strong empathic abilities that seem to border with the Zero System and is very efficient with a gun. She takes slightly after her father and mother in appearance, and is Arabic origin. Currently she is stationed on Earth in the Maganac Corps training ground. She is about five feet nine inches and has sandy blonde hair with cerulean blue eyes and is fifteen years old. My guess is that her empathic abilities come from her father Quatre when you captured him about twenty-five years ago and experimented on his empathic abilities," Kent explained and Locke looked carefully at the young teenager whose picture showed a sunny smile.

"Hmm have her closely watched, but don't recruit her," Locke said as she fingered a strand of her jet-black hair. She suddenly sat up as she got another idea, "Better yet, send in your son. There is a celebration for the Eve Wars at the Nairobi Base and I bet she will attend it along with her father. I want Jordan to eliminate Quatre Winner and Relena Peacecraft."

"My son!?" Kent questioned with surprise. She didn't want Jordan to get hurt or anything like that. "But you must be joking Miss Dabnerba, I mean my son…" Kent started then trailed off.

"Jordan achieved second highest marks the field so he'd be the perfect candidate for this first assault and the knowing of the Omicron Empire's return," Locke said giving the scientist a sideways glance, "do you want me to convince you otherwise?"

Tanya Kent gulped nervously as she noted Locke's gaze had traveled to her neck and her hands were tapping impatiently on the resting handle of her chair. She unconsciously rubbed her neck and said in a hoarse voice, "No ma'am. As you wish."

"Good," Locke said simply then turned her gaze towards the smiling picture of Neo, "my plan is just getting warmed up."

***

Cerelia Winner closed one of her eyes as she sighted up looking through her sniper rifle. She knew that she was on the thin line of having her father disown her but she didn't care. She gently squeezed the trigger and was satisfied with the single bullet impacting a target about fifteen meters away.

"Very good Neo, you're getting better," her Uncle Rashid spoke up behind her and Neo turned around with surprise.

"Uncle Rashid! When did you get here?" Neo asked, wiping some sweat from her brow as the Arabic sun poured its hot heat on them. Here, was at the Maganac base deep in the heart of the desert.

"About a few minutes ago. I have specific instructions from your father to take you to Nairobi Base for the Eve celebration," Rashid said grimly and Neo frowned. She hated parties especially ones in which she had to wear dresses. She was like a tomboy of her own style and dressed a lot like a cross between her mother and her father.

"Do I have to?" Neo whined like a three-year-old. Suddenly she noticed something silvery coming fast at her and she reached up her right hand and caught a knife that was thrown straight at her forehead. The tip was almost touching her forehead as she held the knife steady in her grip. "Abdul! You have to do better than that!" she yelled to another Maganac who looked slightly crestfallen.

"Abdul you fool! You could have killed Master Quatre's daughter!" Rashid said angrily and was about to pound the second in command of the Maganac Corp into oblivion when Neo rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Uncle, I had a lot of practice," Neo said evenly and she threw the knife near a target that was a few feet away from her. Rashid winced a bit as the knife nearly missed hitting Auda before impacting the target.

"Neo, you have to go, your father's orders," Rashid said as he started to breathe again. He shook his head slightly and wondered whose blood did Neo had because she was almost careless yet sometimes had a sweet personality. He noted Neo's frown deepen and sighed. She was a very stubborn girl like her father, Master Quatre.

***

Adler Barton looked sullenly at the water, reflecting his image back at him. His long legs dangled from the side of a small dock and he threw a small pebble angrily into the water, shattering his image. He hated his mother for abandoning him when he needed her. His father seemed to be the only one that cared for him.

"Hey, sport, what's wrong?" a voice said behind him and he turned his head slightly to see his Aunt Catherine taking a seat beside him. He could imagine her beautiful before, but that beauty was shattered when she had an accident with one of her knife throwing tricks. It had cut a deep line into the left side of her face, scarring her forever. Now, when she performed for the circus, she wore a half mask, much like the one he saw in the pictures when his father was young.

Adler drew up his knees to his chest and hugged himself, shivering a bit when a cold wind blew by. "Nothing," the seventeen-year-old murmured. _Ah dammit, I'm almost an adult and here I sit, looking like a ten-year-old_, he thought to himself, and glared out into the blue ocean with his jade green eyes.

"It's your mom again, isn't it?" Catherine asked, rubbing a hand over his back as she drew him near her.

"Yeah. Aunt Cathy, why does she always leave me? I know that they're divorced, but every time she sees me, I get the feeling that she thinks I'm an abomination," Adler said glancing up at her.

"Listen to me young man. Your mother might not think so highly of you, but remember, you father and I are here to support you," Catherine replied firmly as she hugged Adler. She released him and took a once over of him and sighed, "You have Trowa's looks, and his hair."

"Yeah, dad's hair. I actually kind of like it," Adler said, fingering strands of dark brown hair that covered one of his eyes. He glanced at the Nairobi sun that was still flaring brightly not at all dipping down into the endless stretch of ocean.

"Adler you plan on going to the Eve celebration tonight?" Catherine asked him changing the subject.

"Maybe," Adler replied withdrawing to his sullen and doleful mood again.

Catherine sighed in contempt. He was very quiet and yet slightly stubborn like his father but also she knew that he had a slight killer's instinct that he had inherited from his mother. _Azure, you just had to seduce Trowa to get your ways then leave Adler only four-years-old on the doorsteps of the circus. Adler only thinks that you were married to Trowa, but you had an unaccountable birth. You are such a bitch_, Catherine thought fiercely as she curled her fingers in a fist.

"Is this a quiet moment in which someone needs to make a racket?" a deep voice said from behind them and Adler turned around to see his father, Trowa Barton a Captain of the Space Force, walking towards them decked out in his deep blue uniform.

"Yeah, please make all the noise you want Trowa," Catherine said smiling as Trowa sat down between them, letting his legs dangle off the dock like his son's.

"Oh there will be a lot of noise during the celebration. Adler I want to you attend, there is a few people I like you to meet," Trowa said glancing at his son.

"Oh really? Who?" Adler said sarcastically, not really caring what his father was saying.

"Don't give me that tone young man," Trowa said quietly and Adler realized that he had acted like his mother hurting a part of his father.

"Sorry," Adler whispered then tossed a rock into the water, "seriously, I want to know whom do you want me to meet."

"Some very dear friends of mine, you'll see," Trowa replied cryptically and Adler turned his puzzled gaze on him.

"Uh sure," Adler replied not too sure what his father was saying.

***

Vailo Yuy wiped sweat off his brow as he creased his eyebrows in concentration. His short brown hair was damp with sweat and his bangs were plastered to his face.

"Again Val. This time be stronger with your kick," his mentor commanded and held out a target half the size of him in front of him.

"Yes Master Wufei," Val said as he gritted his teeth and ran towards the target. At the last moment he jumped into the air and spun around extending his left leg as he landed. His leg impacted the soft foamy target and he landed in a battle stance. He glanced up to his Master Wufei Chaing one of the legendary Gundam pilots now a mobile suit and martial arts instructor.

"Very good, much better. Go take a break now, we'll work on your piloting skills in about twenty minutes. You're father wants to see you," Chaing said and Val nodded. He walked over to a bench that was on the basketball court and grabbed the towel that was hanging from the bench. Val wiped his face and grabbed a water bottle that was sitting next to the towel and poured the water over his face. The cool water refreshed him and he felt better.

"Val! Val!" a young excited voice said from afar and he turned around to see a young girl with an oval face that was tanned. She had bright blue eyes and short but very dark brown hair that was tied into a ponytail. She was dressed in an outfit that made her look like a miniature version of their mother.

"What are you doing here Setsuna?" Val asked his little sister who was nine years shy of him. He really didn't like his sister because she was very pesky and a little spoiled, mostly by their mother.

"Daddy wanted to see you! He says that you have to come…. Oh you in big trouble Val! Hee hee!" Setsuna taunted in a high voice and Val grabbed his towel and gripped it in a chokehold in an effort not to slap his sister in the face.

"Go away, go play with Nina for all I care," Val growled and stalked off away from her.

"Well fine! Be that way Val!" he heard Setsuna huff as he walked farther away from her. He walked into Nairobi Base's office/military complex and rode an elevator to his father's office. He exited the elevator and knocked on the door to his father's office.

"Come in," a muffled voice said and Val entered. He glanced around at the spacious office, decorated only with a couple of lights and picture frames of some mobile suits. A wooden oak desk sat on one side of the room near a large window and on the desk there were numerous papers. A body that was dressed in a dark green military suit of a Preventer Ground Forces was hunched over the desk, and the person's fingers was holding a pen writing furiously.

"Hey dad," Val said interrupting the writing and brought up the head of Heero Yuy.

"Val," Heero greeted as he set the pen down and leaned back against his black leather chair. Val noted that the green uniform held a few bars of different color that indicated Heero's rank of Commander and some medals dangled below the rank bar.

"Wufei said that you wanted to see me?" Val said, careful as to not to mention his pesky sister. He knew that if he made any negative comment about his sister then he would be in for it from his father and mother.

"Yeah, as you know, there's a celebration tonight for the Eve Wars and many dignitaries are attending. I want you to be at the celebration," Heero said and held up a hand to forestall Val's comment. "I know that you don't like parties and hate dressing up, but your mom wants you to and basically I can't go against her, cause she's ordered me to go with her," Heero said giving him a faint grin.

"Oh great," Val muttered then turned around as the door to his father's office opened again and Relena Peacecraft-Yuy stepped in along with Setsuna. Val felt his stomach drop as he saw his annoying sister enter with a smug look on her face.

"Well, Heero, did you tell Val about tonight?" Relena asked as she held some papers in her hand.

"Mom," Val complained, "do I have to go?"

Relena gave Val a stern look, "Yes you do. Your cousin is going to be there so is your Uncle Milliardo and Aunt Lucrezia."

"Yeah!" Setsuna piped up and Val gave her a death glare. He muttered something under his breath to her. "Hey! Don't talk to me like that! Mom'll kill you!" Setsuna declared and Val narrowed his blue eyes at her.

"What did you say, Vailo," Relena demanded in a quiet deadly voice and out of the corner of his eye, Val saw his father shake his head slightly.

"Nothing," Val growled, "nothing at all. I guess I'll be going back to train." He walked quickly out of the room and stalked off to find Wufei so they could continue his training session.

"That went well," Setsuna commented giving Heero and Relena and angelic smile.

"Suna, go play with Nina, there's something your father and I have to discuss," Relena said gently and the little eight-year-old scampered out of the room.

"Relena, can't you see that you're basically torturing him?" Heero said as soon as their daughter closed the door.

"I know, but this is the time in which he can meet a few people. He has too much of you," Relena said, as Heero put an arm around her waist, drawing her close to him.

"Yeah, but I think he has Peacecraft blood in him," Heero whispered in her ear. Relena laughed lightly at the comment and handed him a packet of papers, "These are the list of guests that are coming. Looks like the Gundam boys are back together."

***

__

Chapter 2- Arrival of the Enemy

Tarrant Maxwell stared quietly at a cube puzzle that seemed to elude his mind. He was trying to match up the correct colors with each side, but that seemed impossible. He winced slightly as the grating sound of metal being sheered or the hard tapping of hammers seemed to echo throughout the large hanger bay of the Paris Base in which the Sweepers Group had taken residence.

"Hey bro! A little help here?" a voice called out and Tarrant looked up from his cube-puzzle to see his sister wave him over.

"Coming Reyna, coming," Tarrant said as he set the cube down and jumped down from his comfortable perch on a leg of a dismantled Leo mobile suit. He walked over to his twin sister and sighed as he saw her legs dangling from where she had the top half of her body stuck in a Taurus mobile suit's chest. "Reyna you plan on coming out of the prairie dog hole you created?" he asked her, folding his arms across his chest.

He was of a small build short than his twin sister even though he was older. He took after his mother and had her purple hair that was very short and close cropped to his head. But his sister took after their father in both looks and interests. Reyna was a very good mechanic and had long brown hair that was tied into a braid. Both shared a quality like their father in their eyes. Both had deep-set cobalt blue eyes that seemed to peer into people and reveal their darkest secrets.

"I need you to hand me a hammer. There is this fat ass hell of a stubborn bolt here that won't go!" Reyna called from the interior of the mobile suit, her voice muffled by the suit's plating.

"Sure thing Spitfire," Tarrant said as he walked over to her toolbox and picked out a decent looking hammer. Spitfire was a nickname that everyone practically gave her because of her temper that usually flared up when she was working on a mobile suit. He placed the hammer in her outstretched hand and stepped back. A moment later there was the sound of hammering then something sizzled.

"OW!" Reyna yelped and Tarrant was surprise to see her get thrown back from the mobile suit as a giant spark of electricity cracked where she was working.

"Reyna! You okay?" Tarrant asked his twin as he helped her up.

"Yeah just peachy," Reyna said in a sarcastic voice as she brushed dirt and lint off of her mechanic outfit. Tarrant raised an eyebrow as he heard her curse a blue streak.

"Hey you guys, you know, no mouthing off while I'm around!" a voice said from behind them and both turned around to see Duo Maxwell walking towards them grinning.

"Aw, but dad," Reyna complained and glared at the mobile suit that was still spewing out electric currents.

"Just kidding, just don't let your mother hear what you're saying Spitfire, or else she'll have my head!" Duo kidded, ruffling Tarrant's hair as he gave a knowing look to Reyna.

"So what's up dad, besides the sky," Tarrant asked as he ducked under his father's hand.

"There's a celebration for the Eve Wars in Nairobi, and you guys are going with your mom and I," Duo said then held up a hand to stop what ever comment Reyna was going to make, "Reyna honey, you're gonna have to wear a dress and Tarrant you're gonna have to dress up."

"Aw this blows," Reyna pouted as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Besides, you'll get to meet some of the people who are legends in the Eve Wars like Zechs Merquise or Relena Peacecraft," Duo added.

"And you," Tarrant inputted making them laugh.

"Yes, and me. The very own God of Death," Duo joked, "so we're leaving in about an hour and half. I want you guys to clean up and be dressed by then."

"Yes, oh mighty God of Death," Reyna said and Duo gave her a grin.

***

Sounds of music fill the air as the Eve Wars Celebration started. Lights were strewn across the giant complex of Nairobi Base and sounds of enjoyment and laughter fill the air, mixing with the upbeat of music. People walked into the base; dressed in fancy clothes and some even held fans like that of the pre-days of the Alliance.

Adler stood uncomfortably in a pressed dark blue uniform of the Space Force and tugged at the collar, which seemed to him, was choking off his air supply. He tugged slightly on the collar, trying to loosen the tie. He glanced around, evaluating the guests and a few children that were running around. He noted that a few of them were teenagers and two young ladies seemed to be hanging out near the refreshment table, both looking very bored and decidedly uncomfortable in their dresses. Adler noticed that one of the two girls had a striking resemblance to a Gundam pilot named Duo Maxwell, whom his father had introduced earlier to him.

The girl had long brown hair that was put up in a bun and brown strands of hair curled around her face, accenting her high cheekbones and oval face. Her cobalt blue eyes seemed bore into everything but Adler could tell that her eyes were showing an urge to go somewhere other than here. He glanced at the other girl and noted that she resembled a lot like Arabic, but had pale skin. Adler knew that she was the eldest daughter of the Winners, one of his dad's good friends.

She had striking blue eyes like the deep oceans of Australia and they seemed to hold an incredible amount of power in them. Her sandy blonde hair was tied up in a mass of braids ending with a single braid draping down the back of her head. He decided that that gave her a quality that was very unique since the braid showed a lot of her slim face.

"Adler," Trowa's voice said tearing his gaze from the young ladies and back to his father.

"Yeah?" Adler asked, hoping that his father would not have to introduce him to anyone else. His hand was already shook for about who knows how long. _Anymore, and my hand's gonna fall off_, he thought sarcastically. He glanced up and saw a man dressed in a dark green uniform that was the Preventer Ground Forces. Bars of command decorated one side of the uniform along with some medals that hung below the bars. Adler noticed the bar name of the person read as "Yuy" and he drew in a sharp quick breath as he realized this was the legendary Gundam pilot of Wing Zero, Heero Yuy.

A young man with hair that was dark brown and straight walked slightly behind the Commander and Alder noted that the young man's posture and gaze betrayed his emotion that he did not want to meet anyone and he did not want to even be here. _You and me the same_, he thought to himself.

"Adler, I like you to meet Commander Heero Yuy and his son Vailo," Trowa said, brining Adler's attention back to the introductions. He shook hands with the commander and with his son. He glanced into Vailo's eyes and saw that he had an extreme killer's instinct and he was combat hardened.

"Pleased to meet you," Adler said in a neutral tone. He was going to have to watch the younger Yuy very carefully.

***

Reyna glanced at the younger girl standing next to her in her light blue evening gown that showed the right curves of her without making her look like a pimp. She had learned that she was Quatre Winner's eldest daughter and her name was Cerelia, but most people called her Neo.

"Just a general question since we're stuck here in la-la-ball. Why are you named Neo? I mean it means "new" or "first" in Latin," Reyna asked, resting her arms on the fluffy part of her light purple dress. She hated the dress that her mother had picked out for her and didn't like the fluffy part because it hindered her movements. All she wanted to do was to look at Nairobi Base's storage of mobile suits and wanted to repair one.

"Eh, I guess it's because I'm the first girl born to my family that isn't a test tube baby. But my father thinks that what I do is pretty hazardous. He's pretty pissed off at me," Neo replied and Reyna looked at her curiously.

"Care to share with me?" she asked.

"Well, most people see me as sweet person who is the perfect example of the Winner's pacifism. But I'm really close, only like about a hairsbreadth of having my father disown me. It's because I'm not a real pacifist like my father wants me to be. I train as a soldier and act like a soldier. Heck, I'm a sharpshooter with guns and knives. My father sees that as a violation of all his morals and principles," Neo replied and Reyna nodded gravely in understanding.

"Well, looks like you're not alone," she muttered under her breath as they continued to watch people whirl around the dance floor to the music. She noticed her father waving her over; next to him stood a young man with brown hair and blue eyes. She sighed. "Dad's calling me, I'll check with you later," Reyna huffed and left Neo.

***

Seventeen-year-old Jordan Kent watched the celebration from afar. He lowered his binoculars and surveyed the scene from his view above the dome of the Nairobi Base. Raising the binoculars to his face again, he searched the ballroom for his targets and found Relena Peacecraft-Yuy engaged in a conversation between Hildre Maxwell and President Mariemaia Kushrenada.

"She's unarmed and Heero Yuy is not near her, good. This makes my job easier," Jordan whispered to himself as he scanned the room again for his second target.

He spotted Quatre Raberba Winner near the refreshment table and door to the library. _Damn_, he silently cursed as he saw that he was very close by to Trowa Barton and Heero Yuy both very accurate sharpshooters and formidable foes if they found him.

"Guess I'll have to do it the hard way," he muttered to himself then turned on a comlink, "this is Kumoblade, I'll need assistance standing by."

***

Quatre looked around for his daughter and found her standing by herself away from the celebration. He sighed and shook his head in contempt, _Neo, why are you like this? I thought I raised a young woman who is polite and very well mannered, but I guess your training took over_. A felt a pair of slender hands rest on his shoulders and turned his head slightly to acknowledge his wife Ione. She was the niece of Rashid, the leader of his loyal soldiers the Maganacs, and it was about twenty-four years ago that he had first met her.

"What's the matter Quatre?" Ione asked her voice full of concern.

Quatre gestured to their daughter who was gazing around, boredom in her eyes. "Just look at her, she doesn't even interact with the people. I thought she would make friends by now," he said.

"Come on, you're being too harsh on her. After all, she's more like you then you know," Ione said softly as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"But, she's training as a sharpshooter and throws knives with great accuracy and even knows how to pilot a mobile suit! That's not what I want in a daughter of mine," Quatre spluttered but was cut off by Ione.

"You'll see Quatre, she is a lot like you," Ione said but stop short when all power to the base was cut off.

"What the hell?" he heard Heero curse as screams of panic filled the air and people began to run around wildly. Quatre was jolted around until he felt something cold and metal dig into the side of his neck.

"You move, and I'll shoot," a soft voice he had never heard whispered into his ear and Quatre narrowed his eyes. He clenched and unclenched his fists in frustration as dim lights came back on. He saw Ione a few feet away her face full of fear as she saw him held at gunpoint.

"Anyone, who moves a bit, the Vice Foreign Minister and Winner, gets it," Jordan spoke out loud to the crowd of people who were frozen with shock.

***

__

Chapter 3- Gunpoint Kumoblade

Adler was glad that he was shoved over to the way back to where the library door was half-open. He glanced at a young man with purple hair who was next to him his expression neutral, but Adler could see some fire burning in those blue eyes. He knew the boy's name was Tarrant Maxwell and his sister Reyna was the one next to the Winner girl before she was called over by her father.

Adler nudged the younger teen with his elbow and nodded his head in the direction of the library. Tarrant nodded slightly and Adler knew that he got the message. They had to get rid of the terrorists or else the Vice Foreign Minister and the head of the Winner Corporations would be dead. He quietly slipped through the door without moving it and glanced behind him to see Tarrant follow.

"Close that door! We can't have any of our guests running away now could we?" he heard Jordan Kent say and he ducked behind a bookcase in the darkened library, dragging Tarrant with him.

"Stay down and don't make a move unless you want Jordan's men to find out," he hissed to the sixteen-year-old. Adler saw the door close, cutting off all light and the lock click into place.

"How do you know who that person is?" Tarrant asked him as they crept away then ran down the long halls of the base. Tarrant didn't know where they were headed, but he sure hoped that it was something they could help the hostages.

"Jordan was a rival of mine when I attended the Space Martial Academy. He didn't care for anything or anybody; all he wanted to do was to suppress the 'enemy'. I was the 'enemy'. He wanted to beat me in all the scores the points we were training in. Basically, he's as ruthless is as ruthless comes," Adler murmured as they walked quietly, but quickly towards what looked to be an armory in the base.

Tarrant shrugged as he followed the older teen in and he blinked his eyes in wonderment. "Damn, I didn't know that Preventer keeps all these weapons! Didn't the ban on armament abolished all these?" he asked as he gaze upon racks and racks of assorted guns, grenades, cannons, missile launchers, hand held mines, bazookas, laser guns, machine guns, and silencer guns.

"Dad told me once and showed me in here when I was young. These are the things Preventer and Space Force confiscated from the smugglers and rebels who were trying to get weapons in. Take the silencer and two packs of bullets. Also grab that .57 mm handgun. You'll need it as a back up. I assume you can shoot?" Adler asked Tarrant who nodded as he grabbed two guns and bullet packs from one of the endless racks.

"Yeah I could shoot, though Reyna's a better shot than me," Tarrant replied as he zipped up a bulletproof jacket and stuck the handgun in the inside of his coat pocket. "What the hell? You're taking that?!" Tarrant asked, giving a sideways glance at Adler.

"Machine-sniper gun, it'll help pin down Jordan's men. Besides I'm also taking a .357 mm handgun. We'll need to distract the Jordan's men so that the others can escape. We can't communicate with the other Preventer Bases cause I know Jordan will have put a communication blackout and if we try, he'll be able to find us and we'll be dead before we could help them," Adler replied and gave a hard stare at the younger teen. "You in Maxwell?"

"Do I have a choice?" Tarrant replied glancing at the silencer gun that was in his right hand, it's shiny metal casing glittered like soft jewels.

***

Cavan Merquise stood rooted to where he was. He didn't like the fact that this lone gunman and his goons came bursting in and made hell out of the whole celebration. _These people, they just don't know the right of courtesy._ _What a bunch of dumb-asses_, he thought to himself as he shook his head slightly, his shoulder length blonde hair tossed a bit around his shoulders. He narrowed his dark blue, almost black eyes as he surveyed the scene. He glanced over to his cousin who was a few feet away from him his eyes were hardened and he looked very pissed off. Cavan noticed that he held a gun in his hand, hidden from the person who was holding Winner hostage and his men.

"Cavan, go protect your mother," a soft deep voice whispered in his ear and through the corner of his eyes he saw his father Zechs Merquise raising a gun slightly. Cavan nodded slightly and slowly stepped back next to his mother, Lucrezia Noin.

He glanced over to where his aunt Relena stood, held at gunpoint. He admired her strength and even the defiance etched in her face. She didn't even blink an eye at the gun barrel that was pointed directly in her face.

"If you want to kill me then do it. I was ready a long time ago," Relena said and Cavan strained his hearing to hear her.

"Oh, I don't know maybe we should…eh," Jordan started as he held the gun underneath the jaw of Quatre Winner. He suddenly took the gun and pointed it at Noin and Cavan saw the safety was off. He reacted without thinking and pushed his mother out of the way. Pain flared up on his right arm as he felt something impact it. He grabbed his upper right arm and it felt slick. Taking his left hand away he saw blood on his hand.

"Aw dammit, I missed," he heard Jordan cursed and Cavan glared at the younger teen through hate filled eyes.

Suddenly there was the sound of a person dying in the background and all eyes reverted to one of Jordan's men falling to the ground, a large puncture hole on his back. Blood spilled from the wound and pooled around the fallen person. "Who's there!" Jordan demanded and pointed his gun around the upper floors of the room. He motioned to some of his men to go up the stairs and look around.

Cavan hugged his right arm towards his chest and slipped out Jordan's view without him noticing. He glanced up to the second floor of the ballroom and saw a small light that was flashing in random order. _That's the Preventer blink code_, he realized as he saw that the message spelled [**Barton here, prepare for two-prong attack on my mark**]. He hoped that Jordan could not read the Preventer's blink-code or else they would be in deep hell.

***

Val saw the blink code and a faint smile appeared on his lips. Captain Barton's son was pretty smart and good at hiding and sniping people. He reached into the back of his dress pants and pulled out a handgun that he had always carried with him. He knew that his mother did not approved, but his father said it was okay and basically, Val usually listened to his father more than his mother.

He move slowly through the crowd of people, using them to hide his movement from the terrorist as he made his way towards his father who was standing near Quatre Winner who was still held hostage. He suddenly felt someone bump into him and saw the Maxwell girl, Reyna, picking herself off the floor.

"What are you doing?" she hissed at him softly as they were hidden from Jordan's view among the sea of people.

He silently raised his gun a bit and saw her eyes widened with understanding. "Adler just blink-coded. Get to somewhere safe," he said as a bit of his Master Wufei's training came through. He didn't really like women or girls, but he sensed that Reyna had something special about her, something he couldn't place.

"No way in hell flyboy," Reyna said giving him a grin and disappeared into the crowd. Moments later he heard a yell and he mentally slapped himself. _The girl's gonna get herself killed_, he thought as he took the momentary distraction to reach his father's side then slip over to where Jordan stood his eyes narrowed. He hid behind a person standing next to Jordan and fingered his gun.

He glanced at his father from his position and saw him point to his eyes then upwards then held up two fingers indicating ten seconds before something drastic was going to happen. Val nodded curtly as he glanced back at Jordan who was yelling at some of his men. He saw two of them follow Reyna from where she ran out of the room and noted that Jordan's forces had diminished from eleven people to five people.

***

Neo was very pissed off. She didn't like anyone who held her father hostage and then threatened to kill him in public. She slowly edged over to the one of Jordan's men, the one who was sniped and crouched down slowly, all the while her eyes were on the gun in Jordan's hand. Her slender hand groped for the discarded gun and finally she felt the metal piece. She picked up the gun and slowly rose up, tucking the piece on the large bow on the back of her dress. She was grateful that she wore her sneakers underneath the long dress that dragged onto the floor.

She had seen something blinking on the second floor of the ballroom, but didn't know what it was. She hoped it was something that could help them all. _Reyna you baka, why did you have to create a racket you're a dumb-ass_, she thought to herself as she saw some hand motions, slightly hidden from her view. She slid back into the crowd and suddenly noticed Wufei Chaing the legendary pilot of the Gundam Altron, and Duo Maxwell, Reyna's dad and the former pilot of the Deathscythe Hell. She slipped between people and stopped a bit behind the two pilots. She noted that their expressions were one between pissed off, and being very pissed off. _Oh well, they're the same expression_, she thought.

Suddenly she noticed something shiny and metal poking from Duo's dress pants pocket. It was another gun and Neo thought up of an idea. She tentatively reached her hand over and grabbed the butt of the gun. She started to pull it out and noted that Duo had shifted a bit. Her hand wavered a bit as she hesitated and looked up at his braided hair. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Wufei shift a bit in his stance and covered her view on Jordan. She realized that he was covering her so that she could proceed with her small task. _Thanks Wufei_, she thought as she quickly pulled the gun out of Duo's pocket and tucked it next to her other one; she slipped back into the crowd. She glanced back and saw him look around a bit as he felt his pocket for his gun. _Good_, she smiled as she positioned herself.

"Now, I know all of you peoples are just scared silly of me. Whom is he going to kill first I bet all of you are thinking well, good question!" Jordan shouted then glanced up as a body of one of his men came flying down, blood splattering all over the place as a knives were embedded in the person's forehead, heart, and stomach. "What the hell!" Jordan exclaimed and glanced up towards one of the darkened hallways of the second floor.

Neo took the opportunity of the distraction and aimed one of her guns at the Jordan's hand. "Yo! Person holding my father! Eat this, you piece of shit!" Neo yelled at Jordan as she stepped in front of a few people, exposing herself in the full empty middle of the ballroom. She fired and grinned with satisfaction as the lone bullet collided with Jordan's gun and sent it flying. Moving swiftly, she aimed again and shot the gun out of another one of his men's hands.

Suddenly something slammed into her as she felt the air of bullets whiz past her. Her right leg flared up with pain as she felt one of the bullets impacted her thigh. She skidded behind an overturned table and glanced at Duo who was the one that pushed her away from the deadly bullets. She noted that he was bleeding from a couple spots where the bullets had grazed him but had not impacted him.

"Gun please, Neo," he asked and Neo handed over his gun with a sigh. "Thank you, Neo," Duo replied and then poked his head up and fired his gun. He suddenly ducked back down and Neo heard the whump of a bullet impacting the over turned table.

"My turn," Neo said and knelt on one knee as she looked up from her hiding place. She saw the most of the people had taken shelter either behind the pillars of the ballroom or behind overturned tables. She also noticed that some bodies were strewn across the ballroom, blood pouring out from their various wounds. She narrowed her eyes at a two of Jordan's men who were concentrating their fire around where her father, Commander Yuy, the Vice Foreign Minister, and the retired Colonel Merquise were.

She was about to fire when a creaking sound adverted her eyes to above. She noticed that the wooden bars that were on the second floor were swaying. Suddenly they snapped and Neo covered her head as shards of wood and nails fell around her. She felt something hard slam onto her then roll off. Neo uncovered her head and looked over to her left to see a young man who was dressed in a blue Space Force uniform. Blood caked one side of his face and he looked unconscious. Neo saw that a sniper-machine gun laid near him and she picked it up.

She took the gun and rested it on the top edge of the table. She looked through the viewing scope of the sniper gun and lined up on one of Jordan's men. She remembered that a few hours ago she was hitting targets like this and smiled faintly. She squeezed the trigger gently and saw the man fall over, wounded. She quickly re-cocked the gun and squeezed off another round before the second gunman got his gun on her sights. Suddenly she felt herself being dragged down behind the table and a few bullets whizzed by her head.

"You want to get yourself killed miss?" the young man in the Space Force uniform hissed at her, glaring at her through his single visible jade green eye.

"Sorry," Neo replied glaring back at him.

"All right! Everyone freeze!" the familiar voice of Colonel Lady Une shouted; Their back-up from Paris Base had arrived…

***

Tarrant stopped shooting as he saw a legion of Alliance soldiers pile into the ballroom, their guns drawn and ready to shoot anything.

"All right, hands up!" a voice said behind him and Tarrant turned around to see one of the Alliance's men.

"Hey! I'm a part of Sweepers you morons!" Tarrant shouted at the person and saw him look sheepish.

"Uh, sorry I'm just…" the soldier started and Tarrant shook his head as he walked out of his hiding place. He stopped suddenly as he saw Jordan back away, towards the giant open spaced window that overlooked the cliff of Nairobi Base.

"Hah! Adler you are such a…you may have won this one, but she's back. She's back for her revenge," Jordan was saying as he kept backing away. Tarrant saw him toss something at Commander Yuy then jumped out of the window.

"He's gonna kill himself," Tarrant whispered then heard a distinct noise that sounded like a bunch of bees. He saw a spray of water going out towards the sea and realized that Jordan had a get-away transport.

"Tarrant!" the joyful voice of his twin, Reyna shouted and Tarrant felt 120 lbs. of hyper-ness crash into him, grabbing him in a big hug.

"Ow! Reyna! I'm wounded…" Tarrant gasped as he felt pain shoot up his left arm and his left shoulder. He felt his sister release her hold on him and turned him around to face her.

"Don't tell me all those shooting lessons that I try to teach you failed," she said sternly and Tarrant looked at her sheepishly.

"Well, if I'm dead, that means your training failed," he said giving her a rueful smile.

"Tarrant! Reyna!" Hildre's voice said from below and both looked down to see their mother looking at them; some cuts were visible on her face.

"Hey mom! The party was a blast!" Reyna shouted giving her a grin, but faltered as she looked at them sternly.

"Tarrant, hand over the gun right now, and we need to get you to a hospital right now to get those injuries checked," Hildre said frowning at them as they made their way down to the ground level of the ballroom, careful not to step on any of the dead bodies.

"Yes, mother," Tarrant said, handing over the silencer gun and the .57 mm gun to his mother. He sighed in contempt and raised his head up to look around. He was surprised at the scene that greeted him. Chunks of rubble had fallen all over the ballroom, some crushing parts of the ballroom, and Tarrant noticed that a few limbs were hanging from the bottom part of the slabs. He turned his gaze elsewhere, not wanting to see the splattered blood and guts that were hanging or pasted onto the nearby walls. He saw the same exact thing and his head started to feel very light. He felt as if he was floating on light wings and the last thing he saw before passing out was the ground rushing up to him.

***

__

Chapter 4- A New Threat, New Weapons

Adler glanced around at the briefing room where some of the guests he had seen in the disaster at the celebration. Most of the guests had to transported to the near by hospitals and some where pronounced dead at the scene. He noted that the original Gundam pilots were all okay, save for some cuts and bruises that were visible on them.

"Adler, you seem to know something about the terrorist. Care to share with us? I mean, he did refer to your name," Colonel Lady Une said giving him a piercing glance through her rimmed glasses.

Adler smiled grimly as he leaned against a large computer propped up on a wall. He folded his arms across his chest and looked at them. He saw that they were expecting an answer and he sighed. "His name is Jordan Kent, former Space Martial Academy graduate. There were two top graduates instead of one during his time at the Academy, and he was one of them. His mom is a scientist, one of the few research assistants of the Gundam scientists and his father was a former technician for Duke Dermail, and he died a few years ago. He is considered a top sharpshooter, and very good with knives," Adler said and he noted that Quatre Winner had stiffened a bit when he mentioned sharpshooter and knives.

"And let me guess, you were that other top graduate in his class," Duo said dryly and received an elbow nudge from Hildre.

"Yeah in fact, I was," Adler said giving a glare at Duo then abruptly walked out of the briefing room.

"Great going Duo," Hildre said sarcastically and Duo looked from where Adler walked out to Trowa. He opened his mouth to apologize but shut it when Trowa shook his head.

"It's all right, Adler's sometimes like this. He resents Jordan a lot," Trowa explained, then glanced at what Heero was fiddling in his hand, "what did he toss you before he made his escape?"

"She's back," Heero said his voice a monotone. Trowa recognized the change in his personality; Heero, in his mind, was reliving events about twenty five years ago. He threw the object at the table in which they were all crowded around and the object spun around and around till it came to rest on its side.

"It's just a lock, an open lock," Duo commented, giving a sideways glance at Heero whom seemed impassive. Realization suddenly hit him, as Duo's expression became very troubled.

"I thought you killed the last of her, didn't you Heero?" Quatre spoke up quiet all the time since they started the meeting.

"I thought so too," Heero replied. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at the lock that was in the middle of the table. "Locke Dabnerba," he whispered, clenching a fist.

***

Val hated babysitting his little sister. He watched Setsuna bounce a ball up and down in the middle of a gymnasium as he sat on the bleachers keeping an eye her. He wanted to go and train more with his Master, but Wufei was called to a meeting along with his father and mother. There was a sudden thump as someone sat down next to him on the bleachers. Val turned his head slightly and recognized the young man sitting next to him as Captain Trowa Barton's son Adler.

"You know what they're talking about?" Val spoke up after a few minutes of silence.

"About the terrorist, Jordan Kent," Adler replied propping his head up with his hands as he leaned forward looking at Setsuna. "Who's she?" Adler asked.

"My sister, Setsuna, big annoyance," Val replied closing his eyes for a moment then opening them again.

"Val what you doing up there? Come on down, play with me!" Setsuna's high voice said and Val hung his head downwards.

"Leave me alone," Val said, "go find someone else to play with."

"Meanie," Setsuna replied, sticking a tongue out then ran out of the gymnasium, "hah! Catch me if you can Val! Mommy won't be happy if I'm lost!"

"Dammit! You little brat! Get back here!" Val shouted as he leaped from his seat and down towards the bottom of the bleachers. He turned around and saw Adler flip high in the air about three times then landed gracefully next to him.

"She always like this?" Adler commented raising an eyebrow at Val.

"Yeah," Val said and both young men took off in pursuit of Setsuna.

***

Neo huffed a bit, blowing some strands of blonde hair out of her eyes as she sat down in between Reyna and her twin brother Tarrant. Across from her was a young man with light blonde hair, almost white and very deep blue almost black eyes.

"And you're?" Reyna prompted the older teen.

"Cavan Merquise. I already know who you guys are," Cavan said and Neo nodded. She fiddled with a sharp looking knife in her left hand as she sighed again.

"I heard that you collapsed at the sight of blood all over the ballroom," Neo said, giving a grin at Tarrant whom blushed slightly.

"Eh, I just don't like blood or gore, I guess it comes being a vegetarian all your life," Tarrant replied as his gaze kept wandering over to the sharp knife in Neo's hands.

Neo noticed that everyone at the table's gaze was on the knife in her hands. She raised and eyebrow, puzzled, "What? It's a knife."

"Yeah, but aren't you afraid to cut yourself with that?" Cavan pointed out watching her fiddle with the sharp end with casual ease.

"Nah, I'm a pro knife thrower, always hit my mark," Neo said and raised the knife up, "see?" She threw the knife with lightning speed, and it hit the frame of the main door to one of the cafeteria areas in the base, barley missing two young men who were walking through it.

"We're we supposed to be your mark?" one of the two young men said and Neo saw various expression appear over the people sitting at the table. Reyna had one that of a joyful look, while Tarrant only had a neutral expression. Neo was surprised at Cavan's expression; he had the look that could burn through steel and gundanium.

"Adler, Val, good to see you two up and well," Tarrant said giving them a curt nod as he pulled up two chairs for them around the table.

"Likewise," Adler replied taking the empty seat between Tarrant and Neo, while Val opted to stand instead of taking the seat next to Cavan.

"Val? You wanna sit down?" Reyna asked, puzzled as Val shook his head slightly.

"He's just too good for his own," Cavan said snidely and glared at Val.

"You're too good for yourself, _cousin_," Val said, empathizing the word cousin as he glared back at Cavan.

"You wanna start! Huh? Come on, I could take you anytime," Cavan retorted, his anger rising as he rose out of his seat.

"I don't have time for the likes of you," Val said dismissively.

"All right, you too, obviously you guys can't get along, so if anyone fights, then I'll have to stop it and you don't want to see me pissed," Neo interjected, placing herself in front of both feuding relatives.

"Mommy? Mommy? What's wrong with daddy?" a muffled high voice said from the outside of the cafeteria and Neo noticed that Val had hung his head in exasperation. She looked up to see three women enter the cafeteria, one of them her mother, Ione. The other two, she recognized as the Vice Foreign Minister and former Commander, now retired, Lucrezia Noin.

"Nothing's wrong with daddy, he's just a bit preoccupied with something, that's all," Relena replied then looked up at the crowd of six kids looking at them.

"Val, Cavan, Neo, Reyna, Adler, Tarrant…your fathers would like to see you about something and a decision that you have to make which is vital," Noin said, looking at them grimly.

Neo noticed a few hints of tears in Relena's and her mom's eyes and was very confused. _Is this a life or death decision? Something that will make my mom very sad_, she wondered as she walked towards them. A slight jolt of pain reminded her of the bullet that had impacted her thigh during the disaster at the celebration_. I have to keep the pain out_, she thought to herself as she used a special empathic ability she had to block her pain receptors to her injured leg.

"What is it? What is the stuff our dad's want to show?" Reyna asked as they walked towards the briefing room.

"Something that will bring the Unified Earth and Colonies back to war," Relena replied in a hard voice.

***

Heero watched Quatre's expression very carefully. He knew that the pacifist and their leader would object strongly to what he was about to say. "Are you sure Howard has the first one completed?" Heero asked Duo who nodded slightly.

"The first one is just about complete. All it needs is a pilot and some adjustments for the pilot's cockpit and that's all. The second one is in a seventy-five percent completed stage, while the third one is fifty percent and the fourth, fifth, and sixth are just only ten percent. There's a seventh one, but that's only in the drawing board," Duo replied, "good luck convincing Quatre about this one."

"Hn," Heero nodded slightly then turned to face the other pilots, "Duo tells me that the Gundams are being rebuilt as we speak."

"What! Why?" Quatre demanded and Heero raised an eyebrow at Quatre's outburst.

"It seems that Locke's started attacking bases before she sent Jordan to disrupt the ball, so Howard thought that the Gundams were gonna have to be built again," Duo interjected.

"But I thought the plans were destroyed when we sent our Gundams towards the sun," Zechs countered frowning a bit.

"Howard told me that he found plans that were on the Lunar Colony that were for a whole new set of Gundams if ours failed in Operation Meteor. They were written by Jordan's father, Igrosky," Duo replied and noticed that Wufei and Trowa were very quiet at the moment.

"But…who's going to pilot them?" Quatre asked giving Duo and Heero an even look, almost daring them to answer his question.

Heero was about to answer when the door to the briefing room hissed open and all six Gundam pilots heads turned towards the teens walking in. Following behind them was Relena, Noin, and Ione. Heero noted that they had grim looks on their faces.

"Oh no…Heero your not going to suggest…"Quatre started then trailed off as his face closed to an angry frown, "Did you go along with this Ione?"

"Not really, but let them decide if they have to," Ione replied not looking at Quatre's icy glare.

"Uh…not to disrupt anything, but what the hell is going on?" Reyna piped up, bring Heero's attention back towards the group of teenagers three of them standing military straight, while the others were standing casually.

"At ease," Heero commanded Adler, Val, and Cavan and they relaxed. He walked towards a holographic monitor and activated the screen. The lights to the room dimmed down for a bit as schematics and pictures came up. Heero touched a button and a half size hologram of Locke came up. "This is Locke Dabnerba, leader of the Omicron Empire. She is a hive-minded cyborg clone, one of the few ever created. She started attacking the Unified Earth and Colonies, the Alliance back then, around AC 199. Right now, she's the one that sent Jordan Kent to disrupt the celebration and she is responsible for numerous small hit-and-run sorties over these past few days," Heero explained.

"Question," Tarrant said, interrupting Heero's explanation, "If she's a clone, then how come we've never heard of her since we were born and only now?"

"It looks like Heero old buddy here didn't finish his mission…well, at least we all thought she was gone until now, she rears her ugly head again," Duo said hastily after receiving a glare from Heero.

"Uh huh, so just what were you gonna ask us about?" Cavan asked, a tad bit impatient.

"Ah…well…we're getting to be old folks," Duo started then held up his hands in a gesture of surrender as he received dark looks from the adults in the room, "hey! Don't kill me, it's the truth. Anyway, Howard, one of the creators of the original Gundams, found some plans and he currently rebuilding them."

"And you want us to pilot them against Locke's forces," Val finished for Duo, leaning against a cabinet file, his arms crossed over his chest.

"It's your choice, we're not forcing the issue," Trowa spoke up from his position in the back of the room.

"I'm in," Adler said looking around, "Jordan needs a lesson learned."

Val nodded, "It's a mission, why not?"

"Dad? Mind that I become the Goddess of Death?" Reyna piped up bring some laughter to the room.

Duo shrugged, "Fine by me. Besides, I'm the God of Death." He looked at Hildre and saw that she was nodding slightly, but he could tell that she didn't wholly agree on their daughter's decision. "Tarrant?" Duo asked his son.

"Someone's gotta keep her out of trouble, might as well be me," Tarrant replied and backed slightly away as Reyna raised a fist, "hey, hey! Spitfire, not on me!"

"Do you need to know my answer?" Cavan said bluntly.

Neo opened her mouth to answer but stopped suddenly as she saw the look her father was giving her. She closed her mouth for a second and reconsidered her decision. _My father does not want me to fight…yet I feel a calling, a calling that I have to defend my family and their dreams_, she thought. Her eyes hardened as she made up her mind.

"I'm in," she declared and noted that her father had a look of disappointment that stabbed right through to the core of her heart, making her hurt with pain. She turned her gaze slightly to see her mom, look a bit sad, yet slightly proud. She shrank back behind the lean, tall body of Adler, not wanting to see her father's gaze.

"Good, I'll give you a run down on what to expect and then later tonight we're headed for the resource satilight MO VII to see your Gundams," Heero said. He looked at each of them seriously, "Remember, this is something that is vital to the Unified Earth and Colonies, it's not a game," he warned them.

***

Tanya waited in fear as she watched her only son walk up to Locke, his expression neutral. She feared for him, feared for his life. She reached a hand out towards him and whispered, "my son…why?"

"At attention, Jordan," Locke's sharp voice cracked like a whip throughout the room she was in.

Tanya raised her head sharply as Locke's icy tone sent shivers down her spine. She saw Locke rise up from her seat and slowly circle around Jordan, who stood very still. His eyes were drilled forward, unmoving, not looking.

"You failed your mission, you did not complete your objectives, you had your comrades killed in the line of fire, and you failed to observe Neo," Locke started then glanced sharply at Tanya who made a move to stop her. "Dr. Kent what are you doing?" Locke asked, her icy glare rested on Tanya's eyes.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Miss Dabnerba," Tanya started then backed away.

"Do not interfer _mother_," Jordan said rudely at her. He glanced back at Locke; "Will you eliminate me now?"

"Oh no, not now, you did wonderful. I wanted them to be warned, and I'm sure that you sent the little present I gave them," Locke said giving him a smile full of teeth.

"Yes I did," Jordan replied, bowed, and left her presence.

"Dr. Kent!" Locke barked sharply.

"Yes, Miss Dabnerba?" Tanya asked meekly, as she stepped forward fearfully.

"Has my daughter-clone infiltrated the base?" Locke asked, glancing at a few monitors.

"Yes she has, and rest assured, her cover is perfect," Tanya replied.

***

__

Chapter 5- Chosen for Zero

Reyna sat back on the shuttle as it cruised towards space. They had split into two shuttles, her family, Commander Yuy's, and Wufei Chaing on one; the other shuttle housed, the Winners, Adler and his father, and the Merquise family.

"You sure that you want to pilot a Gundam? I mean they're really tough to control," Duo asked, as she stared out of the window, looking down at the blue Earth.

"Yeah, be good to continue the family tradition," Reyna said, not really paying attention.

"Reyna, look at me," Duo said sternly and Reyna turned to face her father, "this isn't a game, your mom and I were only fighting because of the peace of the colonies. We didn't have to fight if we didn't want to, I fought because I had to help, I had to stop Romefeller's tyranny."

"Yeah, but…" Reyna started then shut up as she frowned. "Oh I get it," she said and Duo gave her a sideways glance.

"Huh? Get what?" he asked, puzzled.

"You don't want me to fight, cause I might get hurt and also, no girl has ever piloted a Gundam successfully," Reyna said pouting, "I read the history files."

"No, that's not it…" Duo said trailing off for a second as he composed his thoughts, "It's just that, sure a female has never successfully piloted a Gundam, but its I don't want you getting hurt or damaged in anyway, mentally and physically."

"I know dad, but you don't have to worry about me," Reyna said, giving him a sunny smile, then turned back to watch the Earth grow smaller as they made their way towards the asteroid MO-VII.

***

Adler was slightly uncomfortable sitting next Neo. It wasn't because of the small shuttle that barely fit nine passengers, it was because he kind of liked her, as in loved her. He was very shy and didn't know how to talk to the young Winner. Adler glanced down, then back up, staring at his hands. "Um…ah…" Adler started then clamed up.

"What? What did you say Adler?" Neo asked, giving him a weird look as she saw that he was wringing his hands on his lap.

"Just wanted to thank you for breaking my fall during that shoot out," Adler finally managed to get out then shut his eyes abruptly as he leaned back on the shuttle's chair.

"Uh…okay," Neo said, puzzled at Adler's behavior, "hey, you sure you're not getting sick or anything? Space travel making you sick?"

"No," Adler replied in a monotone. He glanced at her; "I'm fine."

"Okay," Neo replied then turned her gaze back towards space.

Adler suddenly felt a slight tapping on his shoulder and he opened his eyes and looked to see Quatre mouthing a few words to him. Adler understood what Quatre was saying and got up from his seat. He floated a bit towards the empty seat Quatre had abandoned and sat next to his father. Adler glanced at his father and noticed that he seemed to be sleeping. _Oh well, might as well take a nap too_, Adler thought to himself.

"She's very pretty, isn't she?" his father suddenly spoke up, startling Adler.

"Uh…yeah, I guess," Adler said, not knowing what the heck Trowa was saying. He had an inkling that he was talking about Neo, but he wasn't too sure.

"I meant Neo," Trowa replied, confirming Adler's unspoken thought. "You seem to like her," he continued and Adler noticed a faint hint of a smile on his father's face.

"Eh, well, yeah I guess," Adler hesitated a bit as he looked at Quatre and Neo, who seemed to be in deep conversation.

"Don't worry, you'll learn how to express your feelings," Trowa said, and Adler gave him a doubtful look.

***

Neo was surprised as she turned from her gaze at the window to see her father sitting next to her, instead of Adler. "Uh, hi dad," Neo stuttered as she felt in the pit of her stomach that she was in a lot of trouble.

"Neo, there's something I want to talk to you about," Quatre started and Neo turned away suddenly.

"If it's about my practicing with Uncle Rashid and the other Maganacs, then forget it. If it's about my decision about the Gundams, then forget that one too," Neo replied curtly, not turning around to face Quatre. From the reflection of the window, she saw some of her tears fall down her face, while beyond that, she saw her father, his face full of sadness.

"Its not that, well, partially not that. It's…I want to thank you for saving my life," Quatre started and Neo turned around to face him, tear streaks marked over her face.

"You want to disown me, because of all the things I did, all the things I disobeyed you and did. I raced cars, I learned to become an expert sharpshooter, I know how to throw knives, I know how to kill efficiently," Neo whispered and Quatre shook his head.

"No, no, I've only resented those things, I wouldn't have disown you, you're too much like me, too much that you know it," Quatre said, and gave her a small hug.

"I am?" Neo started, surprised at her father's statement.

"You won't kill if you don't have to, I saw that during the shootout. You shot the men's hands, knocking the gun out and you didn't fire another shot to kill them," Quatre explained and Neo nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I did that unconsciously," she said, then a slightly jolt told them that they had arrived at their destination.

"Neo, if you feel the slightest uncomfortable about piloting the Gundam, then don't do it," Quatre said, before rising out of his seat and floating towards the entrance.

"Yes sir," Neo whispered as she stared at his retreating form before snapping herself out of her trance. She got up and followed her mother out towards the bay of MO-VII.

***

Val descended the shuttle and looked around, his dark-blue eyed gaze taking in the surrounding scenery of workers, repairmen, and what looked to be pieces of the Gundams. There was something dark, in the shadows of the farthest end of the hanger bay, and Val squinted his eyes, trying to make out the shadow.

"Oh…big hanger," Setsuna's annoying voice said as glanced back to see his younger sister emerge from the shuttle, holding his mother's hand as she bounced down the ramp, her hair flying all over the place because of the low gravity. Val hid a smile as he found it slightly funny. His sister looked like a porcupine with quills stuck out, as her short hair stuck out in different directions.

"Don't laugh, your hair looks almost like hers," Heero's voice said behind him and Val spun around to face his father.

"…Whatever," Val said dismissivly waving a hand in the air.

"What the hell!?" Duo's voice echoed throughout the hanger bay, bouncing back and forth. "You rebuilt Wing Zero! You crazy…Howard! How could you bring that piece of shit back!"

Val glanced around and saw expressions of shock written on all of the original Gundam pilots and their wives. He had heard of the hideously destructive, yet legendary Gundam Wing Zero. It had a powerful Zero System that enabled a pilot to combat fearlessly in the mist of battle without his/her consideration for his/her life. _Well, a female has never successfully controlled the system_, Val thought as he looked at Duo conversing with Howard, his arms waving around furiously.

"Fine, we'll decide if both of their minds could handle it," Duo huffed in a loud voice and Val saw that the rest were following an old man with shocking white hair sticking out from the sides of his head. He wore dark sunglasses, and had a bright yellow Hawaiian print tee shirt that overlapped gray burgundy shorts. The brightness of the yellow tee almost made him squint his eyes from the reflective glare, but his training prevailed. Wufei had drilled him not to even blink an eye at any sight, bright or dark.

"Let's go," Heero said and Val followed his father behind the small entourage.

***

Tarrant looked up and around, awed at the machinery and people milling around, some scuttling like the crabs he saw back at the Nairobi base. There were six shadows in the background as they walked along. He took a glance and saw that he was following way behind the main group. He took a look down and saw an endless pool of blackness. _I think I feel sick_, Tarrant thought as he hurried along. He was grateful for the metal guardrail that prevented him from falling into the black abyss. Suddenly something bump into him and he fell to the ground.

"Aw dammit, that hurt," a young girl's voice said, and Tarrant scratched the back of his head as he got up from the ground. He looked over to his right and saw that he had knocked down a young Asian girl. She had long flowing black hair with a hint of purple in them, and a round oval face. Her cheeks were stained with oil and grease and a smear was plastered over her nose. Her eyes were intriguing; they had deep purple irises with flecks of gold and bronze in them.

Suddenly he realized that the girl was talking to him and he shook out of his stupor. "Uh, sorry for knocking you over, can I help you with your things?" Tarrant asked, extending a hand out to help her up. He was surprised at her strong grip as he lifted her up onto her feet.

"It's okay, I was just on my way to report to Howard," the girl said, giving him a smile. Tarrant found her attractive, but yet something in the back of his mind told him that she had to be watched carefully. He ignored that part as he gave her a smile back. "Oh, uh…I'm Tarrant Maxwell, what's your name?" he hastily introduced himself, giving her a sheepish grin.

"I'm Lealya Hillard, chief engineer for the Falcon Zero and Wing Zero," she said, and Tarrant had a puzzled look.

"Falcon Zero? You mean to say that they're two Gundams with the Zero System?" he asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh," Lealya started, then pursed her lips, "Howard was supposed to tell you that."

"Oh my god, Howard…shit, I'm late," Tarrant hissed as he realized that the group had gone way ahead of him.

"Well then, come on!" Lealya said, and both ran towards the large briefing room that the old man was taking the rest towards.

***

Val waited in the back of the large circular room, his eyes looking around, taking in the surroundings. In the middle of the room was a giant machine that looked like a holo projector. Suddenly the lights dimmed and the projector came to life.

"Okay peoples, this is basically what we have completed so far. Only one of the Gundams are operational, all we need in a pilot to mold the seat around and have the pilot customize the Gundam," Howard started then suddenly there was an opening and slamming of the door to the room and Val could dimly make out the two figures, one which stood near Howard while the other stood near Reyna. Howard murmured something to the figure and Val noted that the figure nodded.

"All right, I've just got word that three of the six Gundams are completed. Now, we'll start with our already completed one," Howard said and Val saw a shimmering image of a Gundam come to life on the projector.

The Gundam had a basic body of the mobile suit, but its arms and hands were almost human-like. The hands held wicked sharp claws and had bat-like wings attached to its back. Its legs and feet were half the width of regular mobile suit legs and the most interesting features of the demon-like Gundam was its face. "It's a face only a mother could love," Val heard Reyna comment. He nodded his head slightly in silent agreement. The face and head of the Gundam had sharp angular edges, and very sunken in eyes that seemed to hold an air of death around it. _Looks a lot like Diablos_, Val thought remembering something in one of his books that he read when he was young.

"This is the Gundam Hellfire, it was supposed to be a replacement for the Deathscythe if it was destroyed. The Hellfire is armed with a double bladed scythe, gattling guns, shield/wing vulcans, and dagger blast," Howard said as the demon Gundam holo spun around slowly, showing various parts of the Gundam.

"Uh, question, what's a dagger blast?" Val heard Tarrant ask.

"Oh, its four high powered daggers, almost like the beam sabers but smaller that shoot out of Hellfire's left arm. Sometimes, they can be configured to have explosives in them instead of small beams," Howard answered and Val saw him look around. Suddenly the lights flickered on and some shielded their eyes.

Val saw that the person who was standing next to Howard was a young lady dressed in a technician outfit. He narrowed his eyes as he found something very familiar about her but couldn't place it. He didn't like her at all; he was suspicious of her.

"Okay, this is chief technician, Lealya Hillard, who oversaw the building of Gundams Wing Zero and Falcon Zero. We don't have holos of the two Gundams so we'll show you the real things. I'll also show the other three Gundams that are not completed yet," Howard started then paused for a minute, "Oh, um, I don't know how you guys are gonna choose your Gundams, but I need two people who think their minds are strong enough to handle the Zero System."

"Oh, so now you tell us that not only you've rebuilt Wing Zero, you have another Gundam with the Zero System," Duo started then was cut off as Tarrant interrupted.

"I can handle Zero, I'll try," Tarrant spoke up in a loud, yet determined voice and Val raised an eyebrow at his comment.

"What!? You crazy?" Duo shouted at Tarrant, and Val felt slightly sorry for the younger of the twins who shrank back in fear.

"Tarrant do you know what the Zero System does to you?" Wufei asked, and Val noted concern in his Master's voice.

"Takes your mind and destroys it," Quatre muttered none too loudly.

"So? Just let me try and we'll see what happens," Tarrant said defending himself.

"Come on dad, let him…if he goes psycho in it, I can stop him with Hellfire," Reyna piped up.

"You sure? You sure that one Gundam is enough to handle a Zero System Gundam?" Zechs spoke up from the edge of the group.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Reyna asked innocently and Val shook his head slightly. _You don't know what Zero could do to you. Reyna, your brother might be in grave danger_, Val thought silently then lifted his head up.

"Howard, is there a way to not put a full Zero System in Wing or Falcon?" Hildre asked, and received a dark look from Duo.

Howard scratched his head, "Uh, I guess so."

"Good, then stick Wing Zero with half powered Zero System, I think I won't go crazy with that," Tarrant agreed then suddenly left the room.

"Tarrant…" Duo started then followed after his son.

"That went well," Neo commented out loud.

Howard shook his head slightly, "If you guys don't want any Zero Systems, I guess we could take out the Black Wing plans and build that instead."

"No," Heero and Relena stated flatly and Val tilted his head slightly in understanding.

"Uh, ah, okay then…lets go see the Hellfire and begin your training Reyna," Howard stuttered then went out of the briefing room followed by Lealya.

Val detached himself from leaning against the back of the circular room and walked over to his father. "Dad, I would like to try out Falcon Zero," he whispered to him.

"No, Val I don't want to lose you like I lost Akane," Relena said pleadingly coming over to them with Setsuna holding on to her hand.

"Its too dangerous, even I couldn't control Zero that well," Heero stated, and Val saw an age-old rise of concern in his father's eyes. That was the same concerned eyes that he saw in pictures of old newspaper clippings when his mother had an assassination attempt on her.

"I won't fail, I can handle it…trust me," Val said, giving an even look at both his father and mother, "I won't die."

***

__

Chapter 6- Blasting Zone

Duo looked around the massive hanger bay, and found his son standing a next to the left leg of the almost completed Wing Zero. He looked up at the massive Gundam, memories of its destructive power rushing back to him from the past. _That thing was not needed in space, it was not needed for the human race_, he thought darkly as he walked over towards Tarrant.

"I know that you don't approve of my decision, you want me to pilot something else," Tarrant spoke up, turning his head away from Duo as he stood next to him.

"You don't know what Zero could do to you," Duo said, glancing at him. He sighed, "You're just as stubborn as your mother, always taking risks just to achieve your goal.

"All right how about this, half Zero System with Reyna in the Hellfire after she's mastered it. If I show ever the remote signs of going insane then you can have Reyna or you guys de-plug the Zero System by remote," Tarrant said, and Duo raised an eyebrow at his comment.

"Since when did you learn to bargain?" he asked his son.

"From you, dad," Tarrant replied, giving him a good natured slap on the back, "you always bargain in the Sweepers."

"Your father's right, you shouldn't pilot Wing Zero," Hildre interrupted the conversation between the two.

"But mom," Tarrant whined, "come on, I can handle its warping effects."

"Can you? You have combat experience? Do you have a strong mind that could resist probes? Do you have a mind that can remain blank for over an hour?" Hildre asked, and Tarrant flinched as her words hit home.

"I don't have combat experience, but I do have simming experience," Tarrant started then shut up as Duo held a hand up.

"Simming isn't good enough. Simming is just a crutch for the real thing," Duo said in a hard voice, "Tarrant, we've allowed you to pilot a Gundam because we thought you could make a good decision; but choosing Wing Zero…that's out of the question."

Tarrant huffed as he punched the side leg of Wing Zero in frustration, "Well isn't there some sort of test I could try before going into Wing Zero?"

"Yes," Zechs' deep voice cut through them and all three turned to face the former Colonel. "Val is planning to pilot the Falcon Zero, so Heero remembered the Zero System simulation they had before the original Wing Zero was destroyed. We can test your mind to see if you are strong enough."

"Fine by me," Tarrant replied.

"Hildre?" Duo glanced at his wife, his eyes asking her if she was all right with their son's decision.

"He's going to be a Gundam pilot like you, he's stubborn…let him and we'll see," Hildre replied, and Tarrant nodded grimly.

***

Cavan walked behind his mother, as they took a look at the new Gundams. His father was somewhere and he glanced down towards the leg of Wing Zero. He saw Duo, Tarrant, Hildre, and his father conversing with each other. _Duo don't look too happy, neither does Hildre_, he thought to himself as he looked up at the head of Wing Zero. Wing Zero was painted not in its traditional white, but a black color.

"Wing Zero's paint scheme was changed because we've added stealth sensors to the Gundam so when in bird-mode, the Gundam cannot be detected by radar. All Gundams with the exception of Sandstorm, Taliesin, and Scorpion are coated with sensor blankets," Howard explained as they walked along.

"If they are coated, then how come Falcon Zero is white?" Wufei asked.

"That's because we've found a clear coating for the sensor blankets. When you get your Gundams, you could changed the scheme and add clear sensor blankets if you want," Lealya took over. Cavan had a funny feeling about that head technician…she was way too friendly, especially towards Tarrant. He didn't even trust her one bit. "Wing Zero is armed with twin buster cannon, double beam saber, gattling guns, and white wing vulcans. It's mostly like the original with the exception of the saber," Lealya explained then floated a bit towards a white immense figure.

"This is the Falcon Zero, armed with Ragnarok, beam saber, and shield/wing vulcans," Lealya started and Cavan admired the Gundam. It had a body like the regular Gundams, but white angelic wings with tips of brown hung on the Gundam's back. On the crown of his head, there was a golden curve and Cavan noted that in bird-mode the Gundam was supposed to look like a falcon.

"Creative design," his mother whispered to him.

"It has the Zero System," Cavan replied back to her. He hated the Zero System because when he was young, someone had played a deadly game with him. They had taken him hostage and stuck him into a Zero System cockpit. The warping effects had left his mind slightly scarred from the experience.

"You still not over from that aren't you," Noin asked, and Cavan nodded his head slightly. "Its okay Cavan, I'm just glad that you aren't choosing any of the Zeros."

"Okay, the other three we haven't completed are the Sandstorm, Taliesin, and Scorpion. I've been told that they will be complete around two days, so in two days all of you will be training under Commander Yuy, Captain Barton, and Major Chaing," Howard said then paused as he thought of something. "Reyna? Can you come with me, we'll start your molding of your cockpit then in a few hours report back to here and we'll start testing and bringing up your skills."

"Yes sir!" Reyna saluted and Cavan shook his head slightly. He had a funny feeling that something big was going to happen and very soon.

***

Adler walked around a bit, after being dismissed from the presentation of the three new Gundams. He saw a small figure, lean against the metal guardrail, and approached the figure. When he was in close range, he realized that the figure was Neo, who was looking up at an incomplete head, arms, and body of a Gundam that had an Arabic look to it. He didn't know how to approach her, since he mostly kept to himself and didn't really talk to others. He stood a bit away from her and looked downwards, towards the endless black pool that showed nothing, not even light. _That's space for you on a plexi-glass_, he thought wiry.

"Amazing isn't it?" Neo asked, and Adler looked at her, one of his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Hn," Adler commented, "What's amazing?"

"The Gundams…the black pool you are looking at," Neo replied, and Adler looked at her as if she was going crazy.

He saw her give him a sunny smile. "Don't worry, I'm not insane. You we're however staring at the stars, right?"

"Uh, yeah," Adler started then shrank back slightly as Neo float over to him and grabbed his wrist.

"Come on, I'm not going to bite. I just want to show you a place where you could see a whole hell lot of stars," Neo said, and Adler reluctantly agreed, letting her lead him.

"How do you know of this place only after we've been in it for what, less than three hours?" Adler asked as they floated down corridors and turns.

"Eh, dad took me to here when I was young, before the Sweepers brought the satilight as for their salvaging operations," Neo replied opening one of two double doors to reveal a large dome shaped room. All around the dome, was space and nothing else.

"Whoa, what is this place?" Adler asked, amazed at the sight of so many stars. He floated towards one of the many windows that showed the huge Earth, the sun eclipsed behind it.

"Most people call it the mediation room, but it was used by astronomers back when we owned the asteroid. Reyna told me now its just a room with no use," Neo explained then looked to where Adler's gaze was, "I'll just leave you here since you find it really quiet. Don't forget, Reyna's gonna start her practice in about two hours so if you want to watch its on the bridge."

"Um, ah, I guess…wait, since you know the place really well, mind showing me around before I get lost?" Adler asked, turning his gaze away from the Earth and back to Neo whose face hid half in the shadows of the dimly lit room.

"Sure, got nothing to do," Neo replied and gave him another sunny smile.

***

Quatre glared into the mug of his hot tea, his reflection in the tea betrayed his age. He was graying slightly in the temples, and more stress lines wrinkled his forehead due to his company frustrations_. I'm already looking like my father, yet why do I feel older than I should be?_ He wondered as he set the mug down and glanced at the person sitting across from him. The café area of the asteroid also served as an exercise room, and Quatre could hear the sound of Wufei telling Cavan to train harder. There was a sharp rapping of sticks as both men spared with each other.

"You seem quiet…not usual for you, Quatre," Trowa observed as he was fiddling with some kind of device.

"I'm just worried about the two Zero System Gundams…I mean why did Heero go along with it?" Quatre asked, tapping a fist on the table.

"If you noticed, he didn't. He wasn't even too happy with his son trying for Falcon Zero. Nobody's happy, but if these are the plans that were dug up from Lunar Base, then I think they were going to be used during desperate times. If Locke is truly back, then she's going to be back with a vengeance," Trowa replied, narrowing his eyes at the device.

Quatre sighed in frustration, "I'm just glad that Neo didn't even go for the Zero Gundams…its hard enough for me to even tell her to pilot. I didn't want her to grow up in a battlefield like we did, but I guess there's life for you, a monkey wrench."

Trowa laughed lightly, "A monkey wrench? You've been spending too much time with Duo."

Quatre grinned sheepishly then looked at the device that was in Trowa's hands, "What's that?"

"Orders from Space Force, Preventer Corps, and the Alliance. Space Force wants me to return so that they could evaluate a possible strike attack at Locke. Preventer says for Heero and Wufei to return as soon as possible because of the shootout investigation. The Alliance; they're all over Relena for going to space without their consent," Trowa said, showing Quatre the screen that had highlighted blue letters.

"Good thing the media doesn't know anything about this, or else we'll be in big trouble," Quatre said taking a sip of his tea.

"Agreed, but once the battles start, you can be sure that the media will be on to you, Relena, Heero and possibly me since we're all active in the government. It'll be hard on Relena and Heero because of their high positions. You on the other hand, might be hit hard with the media because of your pacifist ideals," Trowa said, placing the device down on the table before pushing it slightly away.

"They don't have to know it's my daughter who's piloting a Gundam," Quatre reasoned.

"But what about your other two? Jade and Dumas? They might be shunned at school, and the media will ask about Neo since she's an active car racer in the Colonies," Trowa countered and Quatre sat back, suddenly quiet.

He felt two hands on his shoulders and turned his head slightly upwards to see Ione's concerned face. "Hey, what's wrong you two?"

"Nothing that much…just some scenarios," Quatre replied, and gave a look to Trowa to tell him that they'll have to continue the conversation later so not to worry any of the women.

"Oh…okay. Um, Heero's asked me to get you two since they're going to start testing the Zero System on Val and Tarrant, also to watch Reyna start her training in Hellfire," Ione said, then looked away from them to see Wufei and Cavan sparring. "Wufei, Cavan, they're testing!" she called out to them.

"Let's go," Quatre said, rising out of his seat, abandoning his tea which was now cold.

***

Val breathed in and out, trying to calm down his jittery nerves. _I'm trained, I shouldn't be like this_, he told himself firmly as he approached a bullet shaped simulator. He had been in many of these when he was training with mobile suits, but this one was special. This one was equipped with the Zero System. He climbed up the side of the simulator with a rung ladder and lowered himself in, his head dragging in a bunch of wires along with it. The wires were designed to record his brain waves, and what his mind's activities were when he was testing out the Zero System.

"Ready to commence test?" his Uncle Zechs' voice filtered through the comm system in the simulator.

"Standing by," Val replied, resting his hands on two horizontal joysticks, four buttons for his four fingers and one thumb button that decorated each joystick. He breathed in and out again, trying to calm his nerves.

"Start program. We'll use the Orion data, then if we have to, the mobile dolls data," Zechs' voice filtered over, but Val heard it in an oddly distance. _Must be Zero_, he thought to himself as his fingers pressed the small buttons on the joysticks with lightning speed. Quickly, he eliminated all targets on the first level. As soon as they were gone, new little red blips replaced them and Val stared at the screen, not even thinking what he was doing as his fingers pressed various buttons.

__

This is normal for me, but when is Zero going to engage in? Val wondered as another set of reds came up. He felt something in the back of his mind, clawing at him, trying to get to his inner mind where all his feelings and combat abilities were. The thing rammed his first mind defense, breaking it, and Val hissed in pain as the defense broke. "Damn," he cursed in a soft voice. _This is Falcon's Zero System_, he reminded himself, telling his mind that Falcon Zero's system wasn't ordinary, it was for a very strong mind.

"Val, what's wrong?" Zechs' voice came over, a tad concerned.

Val hesitated before answering, "Nothing…continue with the test." He couldn't let the Zero System win over his mind; he had to conquer it in order to defeat his father's enemy, Locke Dabnerba. He had to conquer the Zero System for peace to survive. Val narrowed his eyes, determined to see what Zero could do.

***

Heero looked at the monitors that showed his son's progression with the simulation. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Relena with a worried expression on her face. _I shouldn't have let Val into Zero System, its going to destroy Relena if he fails at it_, he thought to himself as he looked back to the monitors. Suddenly there was a beeping sound and all eyes reverted to one of the monitors that showed Val's brain wave activity.

"Holy shit!" the technician sitting in front of the monitor cursed, "he's defeat all the mobile doll program and the Orion program and look, his brain waves are still fluctuating like crazy!"

"He's in Zero's world," Wufei commented softly and Heero looked at the simulator which was deathly quiet. He hoped his son could make it through without destroying himself in the process.

"Uh, sirs, what do I do?" the technician asked, fear lacing his voice.

"Load in the Romefeller program," Zechs replied and Heero grabbed a headset that connected into the simulator.

"He's going to need some help, and I'm the one that can help him," Heero said, giving a look at Zechs who nodded slightly. Heero clipped on the headset and spoke into it tentivaly, "Val? Listen to me…"

***

Val felt as if his mind was being ripped out then stretched, his nerves still inputted into his brain. His body ached all over, and he had a pounding headache. "Zero, is this your full power?" he whispered as he bent over, the pain coursing through him. [_No, young one, you have only felt half of it._] He heard Zero reply to him in his mind. Suddenly there was another wave of pain followed by an extreme rush to his senses. He felt as if he needed to defeat all, whether they'd be his allies or his enemies. "Who…who are the ones I'm supposed…to…destroy?" Val whispered, his eyes glowing a haunting yellow.

"Val? Listen to me…" he distantly heard the voice of his father, and reached a hand out towards the image of his father which hovered on the combat screen that was now glowing a bright blue.

"Father? No…my enemy?" Val whispered confused as to the image, which kept melting into an image of an Asian woman with long flowing jet-black hair and sharp green eyes. "Argh! What the hell is wrong with me!" Val suddenly yelled, grabbing his head in an effort to control his senses. Suddenly he opened his eyes wide, and they shined a pure white. "Combat levels at maximum, Zero System…full capacity," he said in a monotone voice. He took the wires that were attached to his head and ripped them off.

"Val, don't let Zero control you, you have to think of an image that you want to preserve, think of battling without Zero," his father's faraway voice came over, and Val doubled over in another wave of pain that slashed at his mind.

"Zero…you have this curse…you help yet you destroy," Val said through clenched teeth as he glared at the changing image. [_Precisely, young one. I am the All Creator of battles._] He heard Zero say in his mind.

"Zero…" Val whispered before collapsing into the control board. As the world faded away, he felt the Zero System withdraw the power and it said [_You have done well young one, I will help you._]

***

"Brain waves…normal, Zero System, full capacity yet it seems to be responding to his mind. Sir, I think he conquered it," the technician said and Heero breathed a sigh of relief softly. He was afraid that his second son would end up like his older one, insane and dead. He took off the headset and placed it on an empty control board.

"Ah…just a second…" the technician interrupted, and Heero glanced back at the technician, "it seems that he's collapsed in the process, though Zero is still at full capacity link with him. Oh…hold on, looks like Zero's control over Vailo's mind is decreasing."

"Is he injured in any way?" Relena asked worried.

"No, not that the monitors show," the technician replied.

"It's almost like as if Zero System is alive in some way," Trowa observed, one hand resting on his chin.

"That's because it is," a groggy voice said from within the simulator and Val climbed out. Heero noticed that he looked very beat and tired. He saw Val lean heavily against one side of the simulator, sweat dripping down his shoulders and forehead.

"Val, are you okay?" Relena asked, coming over to him and wiped his forehead with a cloth. Heero saw Val wave his hand away from her, then suddenly doubled over. He heard Val cough into the cloth then looked at it.

Heero's eyes reverted to Relena as she gasped in surprise, "Val! That's…you coughed out blood…"

"I'm fine," Val said in a hoarse voice as he slowly straightened up. Heero looked at Val and saw that his eyes still had a residue glow from Zero.

"Val, you are not fine! You're coming with me and we're going to get you healed," Relena said in a firm voice and took Val's limp hand.

"I am fine, mother," Val said, glaring at Relena, his voice even with slightly contained anger.

"Val," Heero interrupted the two of them, "go with your mother." He held up a hand to forestall any comments coming from the seventeen-year-old, "Go, you aren't in any shape or condition to be watching the training."

"Fine…" Val said curtly and left the room, Relena following behind him.

"That went well," Duo commented and got ribbed by Hildre.

"All right, set up the simulator for the Zero System of Wing Zero," Zechs ordered but was cut off by Heero who shook his head.

"No, no Zero for now…I don't want Tarrant to go yet. Tell Reyna to get suit up, she's going for her training now," Heero said, and quickly left the room headed towards the bridge. Lealya followed behind him, carrying the disks of Falcon Zero's Zero System.

***

Reyna slipped on the gloves to her flightsuit, locking them tight so no air leaked through. The soft rubbery material was designed to have her hands grip better on the joysticks. She sat back in the cockpit chair of her Gundam Hellfire, and automatic restraining belts latched on to her, strapping her firmly to the seat. Her helmet floated around the cockpit and Reyna made a grab for it. She reached it and caught it in her hands…then suddenly was thrust back as the restraining belts' elastic pulled her back into her seat. "Aw dammit…stupid restraining belts. Shit," she cursed to herself as she slipped the helmet on and latched the buttons tight. She heard her own breathing loud and even in her ears.

Reyna reached a button that was above her and pressed it. The hatch to the cockpit of her Gundam slowly closed, and three wide beam screens came to life, glowing with blue fuzziness. She saw the outside world through the screens, as they showed a human view of slightly more than 180 degrees. A small screen bleeped up on her left side screen and Reyna glanced at it to see Captain Barton's face.

"Reyna, head out to Point A to start the test," Trowa said, and Reyna nodded.

"Roger that, Control," she said, and glanced at all the buttons in the cockpit. _Well, this is what you've always wanted Reyna, lets go girl_, she told herself as she started the jet power of her Hellfire. She stepped out from her repair rack and crouched in the middle of the launch ramp way. Reyna opened her black wings and throttled her Gundam. She was pressed back in her seat as the Gundam shot out of the asteroid, and towards Point A.

When she got there, she saw multiple white barrels and recognized them as mock-explosives, designed to go at her, yet when they hit, they packed a punch. "Okay, I'm here, now what?" Reyna asked.

"These are space explosives, designed to attack you with speed that us Gundam pilots are usually facing. We'll start with the speed your father told us you could handle, then progress to faster ones. Remember, use every aspect of the Gundam," Trowa's voice came over and Reyna grinned slightly.

"Roger Control, Hellfire ready to begin," Reyna said in a confident voice. She narrowed her eyes as the first of the space explosives shot at her. Reyna powered up her double scythe and smiled grimly. "I'll show you what the Goddess of Death can do!" she whispered as she slashed at one of the explosives. Reyna was surprised at the speed and swiftness of her Hellfire. A sudden bleep alerted her to the rest of the explosives converging on her back. She turned around and brought her double scythe to bear and grunted at she slashed at three explosives, turning them into bright yellow balls of light that faded away.

Suddenly she was slammed forward then backward into her seat as two explosives impacted her. "Ahh," Reyna gasped in pain from the restraining belt that choked her momentarily. She narrowed her blue eyes as she glared at two incoming explosives. Reyna lowered her black wings to protect herself as she shot forward. Surprisingly, they shot at her, but her wings absorbed the damage and Reyna flew past them, moving her scythe a little. She turned around and saw them explode to a million pieces.

"This is Hellfire, cleared out the first of the explosives. What's next?" she asked, but received no reply. Reyna was about to scratch her head, but realized that her helmet was on, "Uh, Control…" Suddenly there was a bleeping and she spun around and saw four explosives coming towards her lightning speed. "Shit," Reyna cursed and raised her left hand. She shot off the four dagger blasts at each of the explosives. Reyna shielded her eyes from the giant explosion and when it died down, she saw that her dagger blasts were flying towards her left hand, which was still raised.

"Way cool…daggers that return to you," she commented, smiling a bit. Suddenly there was a garbled noise and Reyna glanced at the comm system, worried about Control. "Control! Control! What's going on?" Reyna almost shouted into the system.

Reyna was confused as Trowa's voice came back, slightly distressed, "Reyna, can you handle about twenty Orions?"

"Uh, escucha me…what the hell is going on?" Reyna asked, using a mix of Spanish and English.

"Omicron's on to us…I think they know that we've got the Gundams," her father's voice came back and Reyna sat back in horror. She was going to enter her first real combat and she didn't even master her Gundam yet.

Reyna sighed and knew what her answer was going to be "All right, I'll try to hold them off so you can call up Preventer and get some help on the way."

"We're not asking you to do it," Trowa's voice replaced her father's, "We can go out and fight if you do not feel inclined."

"No, I have to get combat experience if I'm going to defeat Omicron Empire. By the way, what's their ETA?" Reyna asked.

"A minute till they reach you, and be careful," Trowa's voice replied and Reyna nodded. She sat back, gripping the joysticks of her Gundam. "Shinigami's first battle, this is Reyna Maxwell, ready for combat," she whispered as she watched the first of the red enemy blips appear on her sensors.

***

"Status check, can we get to Space Force on MO-XII?" Trowa asked as technicians rushed around frantically, trying to get information on the Omicron's small task force. He glanced up from a monitor to see Adler and Neo walk in among the chaos. "Adler, Neo, guys get to somewhere safe. I don't want you here when the battle starts," Trowa ordered.

"But dad, I can help, there's some old Serpents and Tauruses lying around the base. I could use one of them to help Reyna," Adler protested, but shut his mouth up when he received a look from his father.

"No, I don't want you to go into battle before hand…now go," Trowa said, frustrated then turned his attention back to the monitors. Adler left the room in a huff, and Neo looked from Trowa back to Adler and followed him out.

Trowa looked back to where his son had left and shook his head slightly. He was being too harsh to his son; he was the only one that supported him. _Damn you Azure_, he cursed silently as he turned back.

"Sir! Space Force can't be reached, neither can Preventer. Looks like they've got a jamming system going on," one of the officers in the room said, and Trowa turned around to see the door burst open, showing both Wufei and Heero walking in, their expressions grim.

"Can Space Force be reached?" Heero asked, and Trowa shook his head no.

"Neither can Preventer. Locke's getting smarter," Trowa said, and Heero nodded grimly.

"All right, we'll try to hold them off," Heero started but was cut off as a panicky officer cried from his station.

"Sir! There's activity down on the Gundams' bay. Looks like Falcon Zero is moving," the officer cried, and Heero cursed silently.

"Damn, get me a line to the pilot," he said_. Val, why are you doing this to yourself?_ He wondered as he stared at the battle Hellfire was starting with the Orions.

***

Val waited until his mother left his side before going down the opposite direction his mother didn't want him to go on. He passed a sign that said, Hanger Bay, and turned left headed towards the Gundams' hanger bay. Val winced slightly, his throat hurt from coughing up acid and blood. Val stopped in front of a door, and went in, looking at the locker room which was deathly quiet. He noticed a few things hanging from one of the lockers and noted that they were Reyna's. _Girl's sure messy_, he noted as he moved on. He heard some rustling and looked into one of rows of lockers and saw Adler, zipping up a flightsuit.

"Adler?" Val asked, curious as to what Captain Barton's son was doing.

"Defying father's orders," Adler replied in a monotone voice.

"Defying my whole family's orders, _and_ Captain Barton's orders," a girl's voice said from another side of lockers and Neo stepped from her side to face both men.

Val stared at them silently, then opened up a locker and took out a flightsuit. "I'm taking Falcon Zero, you two, back me up with…whatever mobile suit is stationed here."

"Roger," Neo said nodding. She then walked out of the locker room, headed towards the old mobile suit bay with Adler following behind her.

Val quickly changed into his flightsuit, and carried his helmet tucked underneath his arm. He floated out of the room and out towards the giant hanger bay. Val looked up to Falcon Zero and saw Lealya near it, inputting something in the Gundam.

"What are you doing?" he asked, and she turned around startled.

"Oh, Val, sorry. I'm just reinstalling the Zero System. Might I ask, why are you in a flight suit?" Lealya asked, looking him up and down.

"None of your business," Val replied curtly, not trusting the head technician.

"Fine, I'll just go now," Lealya replied nastily back and Val narrowed his eyes as she floated away. He sighed in frustration as he entered Falcon Zero. He seated himself in the cockpit and automatic restraining belts latched onto him. He felt slightly uncomfortable as he sat in the cockpit. _No worry, I don't need it molded for my comfort_, he thought as he closed the hatch to his Gundam. It was dark on the inside, but Val pressed a few buttons that activated the Gundam and he slipped his helmet on.

Val grabbed the joysticks and pushed them slightly forward. He stepped onto the ramp that led to space and crouched slightly. Val was about to throttle his Gundam when a sudden burst of static alerted him to the comm system.

"Val, what are you doing," his father's angry voice came over and Val looked away from the comm system.

Val hesitated slightly as his index finger hovered over the off button to the system. _If I go out, I might get killed, but if I just stay, I would be doing nothing_, he thought as he looked at the system. Val pushed the off button and returned his attention back towards space. "Can't stay here and do nothing," he muttered as he throttled forward with swift speed. As he flew out of the hanger bay, two mobile suits, a Serpent and a Taurus flanked him.

"We'll divert some of the out forces. Val, go and help Spitfire," Adler ordered and Val nodded.

"Roger," he replied in a monotone voice. He glanced at his view-screen and saw the Serpent, painted a dark green color fly away in one direction, while the Taurus, still painted the white of the former Sank Kingdom Royal Guard, fly off in another direction. Val narrowed his eyes as he shot forward, the red blips appearing on the top of his sensors. He glanced down for a second and saw one blue blip, the Hellfire. Numerous red blips were encircling her, all of them enemies.

***

__

Chapter 7- Circle of Infinity

Tarrant ran down a hall, siding left and right as he dodged technicians, officers and surprisingly, some civilians. He suddenly felt the air rushed out of him as he crashed into someone.

"Aw, damn Tarrant! That's the second time today…" Lealya's voice said and Tarrant felt his cheeks warm up with embarrassment.

"Uh, sorry Lealya," Tarrant apologized sheepishly, scratching the back of his head as he gave the head technician a small grin.

"It's okay, you know that you're not to blame," Lealya replied, putting a hand on his shoulder and giving it a small shake. "Its that kid of Commander Yuy's. He's the one causing all this havoc," Lealya said in a slightly angry voice as she whispered it in Tarrant's ear.

Tarrant felt slightly uncomfortable with Lealya this close to him. He quickly nodded, and was slightly confused as he leaned against a wall_. What does she have against Val? Well, I mean Val is a bit antisocial and cold_, he reasoned to himself as he looked down at his shoes. He suddenly glanced up and grabbed Lealya's arm and pulled her to the side as a burly technician breezed by where she was.

"Whoa, close call," Lealya said, putting a hand to her chest as she breathed in and out, slightly scared. She glanced up at Tarrant who looked impassive. "Hey, thanks," she said and raised an eyebrow as she saw a hint of pink erupt on his face.

"Oh, uh, no problems. Hey, where you headed?" Tarrant asked suddenly, changing the subject.

"To my office, then to the café to get some coffee," Lealya replied. She suddenly thought up of something, "Hey, why don't you come with me to get some caf, or are you doing something else?"

"Uh, no…caf's fine by me. Besides, my sister's probably having a ball out there training in Hellfire, plus my father and Commander Yuy said that no Zero training till she's done. So I guess I'm free till the training's over," Tarrant spoke in a hurry then paused as he raised his eyebrows in confusion. _Wait, why am I suddenly making plans on spur of the moment_, he wondered then snapped out of his daze as he realized Lealya was saying something to him. "Uh, what did you say?" he asked.

"I asked, why are you having that look on your face," Lealya replied.

"Not to worry, let's go," Tarrant said and Lealya gave him a once over before walking down the hall. Tarrant followed her, slightly confused at his decision.

***

Cavan looked at the battle monitors that were stationed all around the control room, all shining green and red. He sniffed distainly as he saw a blue blip that was identified as Falcon Zero. He didn't want to battle, because he didn't really feel like it. _It serves Val right that he gets himself injured in Zero simulation then goes out to help Maxwell. He's always that way, not even caring or self preserving_, Cavan thought darkly as he looked at his father who was barking out orders along with Commander Yuy, even though his father was not part of Preventer or Space Force anymore. He knew that some people would call his attitude, spoiled and very inconsiderate, but Cavan knew that this was the society he was brought up in.

"Sir, more units have arrived, about two of them. Twenty Orions each," an officer shouted from one of the stations.

"That gives, us…fifty Orions," Cavan heard his father mutter.

He looked at one of the green monitors. _My father and mother were all active in Preventer when I was young, living in the former Sank Kingdom. I never got to see them much and was taken care by servants and nannies_, he thought to himself as he saw two more blue blips appear on the screen.

"Sir! A Serpent and Taurus suit have arrived on the battleground, and they seem to be attacking the outside, while Hellfire and Falcon Zero are attacking on the inside," the same officer yelled and Cavan noticed that Captain Barton's eyes narrowed.

"Adler, what the hell are you doing," Trowa said in a deadly quiet voice as he linked on to the Serpent unit.

"Disobeying your orders, _Captain_, and following my own conscience," Adler replied and Cavan heard a slight hesitation in the teen's voice, "Neo's along here too."

"No worry, Captain, I've got everything covered. This is like the training I had with the Maganacs," Neo's voice interrupted the frequency, "Neo out until further notice."

"It's their loss," Cavan muttered as he continued to watch the green screen.

***

Reyna glanced at her sensors and stuck her tongue out one side of her mouth as she slashed at an Orion mobile suit. Her double scythe left two marks on the suit as it floated apart. The sudden force of the explosion sent Reyna flying. "Argh," she muttered as she stabilized herself. She fired some bullets from her shoulder gattling guns and they pierced the armor of an Orion suit. Suddenly there was an explosion behind her, and Reyna spun around and saw a dark figure outlined from the explosions. When they died down Reyna saw Falcon Zero, holding a beam saber out in front of him.

"Adler and Neo are cutting the outside. We have to eliminate them from the inside," Val said without preamble and Reyna nodded to his comm image.

"Got that," Reyna agreed, and slashed at an Orion who was trying to sneak up on her. "No one, sneaks up on the Goddess of Death and gets away with it," she muttered as she brought her double scythe up in a wide horizontal arc, cutting four Orions across their middle. She throttled her Gundam and shot headfirst into a group of six Orions who were training their guns on her.

"Get the hell out of my way!" she yelled at them as she slashed straight into their faces, decapitating their heads. She turned slightly and shot her four dagger blasts to two Orions, two each impacted the navel and stomach of the suit. Her eyes blazed with rage as she opened her wings, the edge of them glistened in the sunlight, sharp and ready. "I am very pissed, and you guys just seem to add to that fire, do ya? Well, not for long asses, cause in the words of my ancestors, up yours!" Reyna yelled as she plowed into two Orions, she rammed the stomach of one with her scythe and pressed a button that turned off the blade of the weapon.

Reyna used the scythe as a staff, hitting the Orions on the heads and chest. She punched one in the gut and pressed a button that activated the double scythe. Reyna grinned with satisfaction as the Orion staggered back, then exploded, taking out a few of its buddies who were near it.

***

Neo fired without hesitating as she went by her natural instinct of targeting and shooting the Orions. She had spent time in the Maganac Training Grounds honing on her instinct skills and she was glad that they paid off.

"Adler, watch it! Two from behind," Neo warned the older teen then shot in a loop to counter an Orion who was shooting at her. She pulled off two shots then throttled her Taurus suit to the right, avoiding a sweeping of a beam saber that was supposed to cut through her ancient Taurus suit.

"Got them," Adler replied and Neo grinned. She glanced at her monitors for any sign of Hellfire or Falcon Zero when suddenly she was shoved forward then backwards as an Orion mobile suit shot at her.

Neo stifled a cry as a shard of metal flew up from the control panel and slashed a deep cut to her right arm. "Damn," she cursed softly as she spun around and brought her gun up to bear. Suddenly the Orion exploded without warning and Neo glanced back to see Adler holding the double gattling gun of his Serpent in an offensive gesture.

"You all right?" Adler's worried voice came over and Neo smiled at his small image that popped up on the lower left corner of her main screen.

"Just fine, thanks for shooting him off," Neo said, and winced slightly.

"Neo, what's wrong," Adler asked, concern written all over his face.

"Just caught a shard of metal, that's all, nothing serious…though it hurts like hell bit off of it," Neo said jokingly.

"Better get it checked when we get back," Adler replied then his image disappeared.

Neo grinned to herself as she shot off rounds of bullets into the Orion suits. Suddenly a small bleep alerted her to a small screen that popped up on the left-center side of her Taurus suit. She saw a young Asian woman with long flowing jet-black hair and very sharp and piercing green eyes. Neo could immediately identify her without a second thought. _Locke Dabnerba, father hated her so much because she knows about his empathic abilities, and tortured him_, she thought darkly.

"My name is Locke Dabnerba, for those of you who don't know who I am. I will be your new leader in this coming age, After Colony 224. I will defeat the Gundam pilots, and then you will bow down to me. Wing Zero, if you are hearing this, you're time has come, along with your family. Quatre Raberba Winner, your daughter, will be mine to control. She will be my tool," Locke said and shut off the transmission. Neo narrowed her blue eyes.

"Who the hell does this psycho think she is?" Neo muttered. Suddenly she glanced up to see the Orions shoot off from the battlefield and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Huh, what the freak is going on?" Neo asked, to no one in particular.

"This is Commander Yuy, all mobile suits return to base," Heero's voice came over and Neo could hear some anger in it.

***

Locke smiled cruelly as she shut off the transmission and leaned back in her black leather chair. She snapped her fingers and a person came up, holding a datapad. She glanced at the information and nodded. "Get these to Severn, tell him that we'll be starting the media takeover," Locke ordered and waved the aide away.

She stood up from her chair and looked at the two young men standing at attention in front of her. "Jordan Kent, Xylon Riyet, you each have your missions. Do you know what to do?" she asked them, eyeing each one.

"Yes ma'am!" they replied in a loud voice.

"Jordan you are to take control of the Lunar Base and begin small attack forces on the Colonies. Remember, just eliminate the head of the Lunar Base and the foundation of the Lunar Colony will crumble." Locke ordered and Jordan nodded, bowed, and left the spacious room aboard the space battleship _Firestorm_.

Locke returned her attention back to a young man with bright purple eyes and black hair. He had rakishly good looks, and a smile that seemed to charm women. Xylon also had a deadly weapon in him. He was an empath, a rare one. He had a sharp mind attack that seemed to be an empathic dagger when he used it. He was also very good at unarmed combat. Locke remembered Dr. Kent telling her that Xylon looked a lot like Maxwell's son and she could see that he did indeed look a lot like him, with the exception of his hair and eye color.

"Xylon Riyet…you know what you mission is?" Locke asked the young Russian.

"To subjugate Colony 04 and control Winner's daughter, Cerelia," Xylon replied his mellow voice vibrated over the spacious room. He bowed slightly then glanced up at her, his dark hair casting a shadow over his eyes, making them glitter like amethyst in a rock.

"Good. Position yourself at Colony 04 and wait. The media already knows about this and Winner will return to his colony with his daughter to clear up things. Find the right time to strike and we will be in control of one of the powerful Gundam pilots," Locke ordered and Xylon bowed again.

"Yes ma'am," he said and walked out of the room, his heels clicking away on the sharp tiled floor. Locke reached into a pocket and took out a small device.

"With this control, I can activate all the explosives in the major cities around the world. The Earth will surrender to my demands, or else they will die," she whispered as she sat back at her desk and waited for Preventer and Space Forces' replies to her threat.

***

Adler stood, frozen, his eyes staring at a blank spot on the wall to the control room. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Val doing the same, but Neo, Adler mentally shook his head. Neo was another story. She was almost trembling with half fear, half rage as his father and Commander Yuy walked in front of them, around them, and even a few inches away from their faces.

"You had specific orders not to go, so why? Why did you disobey?" Heero said in a quiet voice. Adler hated when people spoke to him in that kind of tone, it reminded him of his mother.

"It…was because we had-" Neo started.

"I did not tell you to speak Miss Cerelia," Heero snapped at her and Adler saw the young girl visibly flinch but did not cry or do anything else. Adler admired her for that quality trait she had. Most other girls he had attended at the Space Academy were in his own opinion, a bunch of sissy wimps. He had overheard a conversation between some of the girls in their reason of attending was to look for "hot, cute guys".

"Val, you had a reason for staying, you were injured. Adler, I didn't want you getting hurt before you even fought against Omicron. Neo, your father doesn't even want you piloting a mobile suit. All these reasons were for your safety. You don't know what Locke can do…we do," Trowa took over, staring at each one of them in the eyes. "We know Locke's procedures…she's cold, calculating and very good at coming up with strategies to get rid of us."

"What's us being here good for if we don't even face Locke's forces," Adler said bluntly, "we needed the experience. Waiting for the Gundams would just delay the more time we could have by evaluating her when were out there battling."

"You could have been killed," Quatre's voice came from the door and Heero and Trowa's heads came up, slightly startled. "Always when facing something you don't know is to first judge from the actions your enemy takes, determine their weak points and their strong points. Also determine what kinds of things or moves they like to use a lot when battling others. This will help you when you first fight that enemy," Quatre explained, spreading his hands out in a gesture.

"Rushing blindly into a battle without experience, like you guys did is usually a fatal mistake," Trowa added on, and Adler narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Then what of those simming we did? Val had experience with battling the Orions when he was testing in the Zero System. I simmed against Orions back at the Space Academy. Neo…" Adler started, but trailed off. He realized that he didn't know much about the young Winner.

"Simming's not the point. Simming is just a crutch," Trowa started then held up a hand to stop Adler from speaking. "I know, you're going to say so why did you let us go help Reyna. The reason speaking is that you haven't faced the horrors of war like we did. You've never fought a single battle in your lives."

Adler noticed that Val had a quiet look on his face and he was puzzled. _Is there something I haven't noticed in this pilot? Did he fight when he was young?_ Adler wondered as he turned his attention back to the blank spot on a wall above his father and Commander Yuy's heads.

"Now I will be frank with you. Your punishment is house arrest until your Gundams are completed. You will be only taken out to train, and we will start training you harder than what they've got at the academy, Wufei's training, and the Maganacs training. We will train you in all areas that are important and vital in defeating Locke and her forces," Heero started, pacing around them, "sometimes during your house arrest, you will be given tasks to do, menial tasks."

"We want you to think over what your mistakes were," Trowa added, then bowed his head slightly. Adler noticed that his father's expression seemed to be doleful. "I hope this never happens again," Trowa said gravely and handed them each a small card. "This is your bunks for now. Report to the combat room at twenty hundred," Trowa ordered and looked at them sharply.

"Dismissed," Heero said in a firm voice and Adler walked out, followed by Val and Neo. Adler couldn't stand his father's voice like this; it made him hurt so much on the inside. He walked down a darkened hall towards his bunk on the asteroid.

***

"You know you're wrong too," Quatre said in a quiet voice as he stepped into the small briefing room. Heero looked to see behind him was Duo, Zechs and Wufei. "They need the experience, but at this rate, they benefited out there, 'cause Locke has been moving fast, faster than what she usually does."

Heero made a small noise that sounded like he was agreeing. He glanced at Duo and Zechs who had impassive looks on their faces. "What did you tell Reyna?" Heero asked Duo.

"She's wondering what the hell's going on. I had her calmed down, and Hildre's explaining to her about Locke. Funny thing though, I never saw Tarrant around during all this mess," Duo said, scratching the back of his head.

"Saw him talking with that head technician…what's her name?" Wufei asked, coming over. He was dressed in a dark green outfit of Preventer Corps; his two stars pinned to the cuff of his collar, shining.

"Lealya Hillard. I don't trust her," Zechs answered coming over. Heero noticed that the former Colonel was dressed in an outfit that looked a lot Space Force, but it didn't have any of the pins and rank bars.

"He was talking to her?" Duo asked, surprised at his son's actions. Tarrant was usually a quiet person, mostly kept to himself. He rarely socialized and only talked to people that were patient to him and earned his trust and friendship.

"She seems familiar, way too familiar," Quatre muttered, as there was an awkward silence.

"Wufei," Heero broke the silence, "when they're in the combat room at twenty hundred I want you to run through unarmed combat with them. Quatre, did Neo have any training with fighting unarmed?"

"No, she's only got armed knife combat and gun combat from what Rashid told me," Quatre replied and Heero nodded slightly.

"All right, change of plans. Wufei, I want you to work with Reyna and Neo on their unarmed combat training. Quatre, you, Trowa, and Duo help Adler and Tarrant on the simulations. Assign the Wing Zero to Tarrant and the Taliesin to Adler. They'll start with the Orion program, similar to what happened today. I want the Zero System simulation Tarrant will be taking at half power. Zechs and I will be bringing up Val and Cavan's hand-to-hand combat skills to a higher level," Heero ordered, but Quatre hesitated.

"Heero, I can't help…I can't stay on this asteroid," Quatre started, then flicked on a small television in the briefing room, "the media knows about the Gundams. They've already picked me out from the rest of you because of my visible position. All of you are hidden underneath some levels of security, but I'm not. I have to go back to Colony 04 and explain this to them."

Heero looked at the monitor, showing the recent battle the Hellfire was in. A newscaster was reporting with a harried look on his face. "This is David Anderson reporting from Global News Network. Our space cameras have caught this spectacular battle between what seems to be Orion mobile suits and a Gundam. Yes you heard me folks; some one has been building a Gundam, or even a few of them. Now, as over the past years, the Gundams and mobile suits have been outlawed. What could have happened to this?"

"We also have something that is very suspicious. As we told you, there was a bombing of the Preventer base in Nairobi about a day ago. Could this be related? Also, Quatre Winner, head of the Winner corporations has not been seen since the bombing. Could he be behind the construction of the Gundam and the Orion mobile suits?" the anchorman said point an accusing finger at the camera. "Stay tuned, we'll have full twenty-four hour coverage on this situation."

Heero heard the click of the TV being shut off, and glanced at Quatre, who had a pained look on his face. "You see what's happening? Locke provoked us into attacking, and now, they know that at least one Gundam exists," Quatre said.

"Hnn," Heero muttered under his breath. He hated when the media stuck their noses in everything. "All right, we'll still go with what we have. Quatre, keep in touch. If you find any information on Locke's whereabouts…"

"I know, I'll inform you guys. I'll leave Neo in your hands," he said and left the room, headed towards where Neo was bunked.

"Looks like not only she's back from the dead, she's gotten smarter," Duo commented as Heero lowered his head a fraction, in deep thought. _I'll defeat you Locke, then I'll make sure you don't come back forever_, he thought darkly.

***

__

Chapter 8- The Spark of the Training

Reyna walked around, puzzled. She hadn't seen Val, Adler, or even Neo around ever since they reported to the briefing room. Her mother had explained to her about Locke Dabnerba and Reyna understood her mission. Her parents were getting too old, too old to pilot without risking their own lives.

"Hey Reyna!" the voice of her brother shouted behind her and Reyna turned around to see Tarrant jogging towards her, a bright and cheerful expression on his face.

"So where were you?" Reyna asked as Tarrant stopped next to her.

"Lealya asked me to get some caf with her, so I agreed. Did you have fun on your practice?" Tarrant asked, and Reyna looked at him weirdly.

"Uh, Tarrant, where you sure you didn't drink that much caf?" Reyna asked, very confused, "I was battling Omicron."

"Huh?" Tarrant started, "Omicron? They were here?"

"Duh…how could you not know?" Reyna asked, almost yelling at him. She lowered her voice as she saw him shrink back slightly afraid at her.

"Well, I'm sorry…I never heard an announcement that Omicron was attacking," Tarrant replied indignantly and then scratched his head as he looked miffed, "wait…I don't remember anything since…" "All I remember is spending time with Lealya," he muttered to himself.

"Tarrant? Is something wrong?" Reyna asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Nah, I must have drank too much caf. Oh, dad's asked us to report to the combat room at twenty hundred. Looks like we're gonna get some intensive training soon," Tarrant said changing the subject.

"Oh boy…this'll be fun. Oh, by the way, you know where Adler, Val, and Neo are?" Reyna asked him.

"They're under house arrest for disobeying orders," Tarrant replied and Reyna narrowed her eyes.

"This is almost like a military facility," she mumbled as she took Tarrant's hand, "come on, lets go see where dad is." She walked at a fast pace, almost dragging Tarrant along the corridors.

***

Cavan smiled a bit as he heard his Uncle tell Val, Adler, and the young Winner girl that they were to be put under house arrest until their Gundams are completed. _Serves them right_, he thought to himself as he shrank back into the shadows, barely avoiding the three people walked towards their bunkrooms. He glanced at his father who was the last one to enter the briefing room and shut the door behind him.

"Now's the time to find out what really happened out there," he murmured to himself as he followed Val down a few halls, keeping a safe distance behind him. He waited a few minutes before knocking the door to Val's bunkroom.

"Its open," Val's muffled voice said from the other side of the door and Cavan pressed a button on the side panel to open the door. The door hissed open and Cavan stepped into a darkened room.

"Never expected that you, perfect boy, would be the one to disobey rules," Cavan started, some the light from the moon streamed into the dark room illuminating a part of Val's face. Cavan noted that his cousin was lying on his bed, one arm thrown over his eyes.

"Never expected you would talk," Val replied and Cavan tensed at the remark.

"Hmph," Cavan snorted as he pulled a chair from a small desk in the room, and seated himself across from Val. "So tell me cousin," Cavan started, "why did you go out in Falcon Zero? Was it to help Maxwell? Cause from what I've seen, you never helped anyone."

"It was for combat experience," Val replied in a monotone voice, but Cavan could detect some hints of confusion in his answer.

"You sure, I mean you sure didn't sound too convincing when you spoke with your father. Maybe I should ask Maxwell's girl to see what she thinks," Cavan said, and a hint of a smile pulled at the corners of his mouth as he saw Val rise from his bed, his eyes glittering with uncontained anger.

"You leave Reyna out of it," Val said in an angry voice and Cavan looked at him curiously.

"Oh, so now you're on a first name basis. I'd never thought you would go for a girl this quickly," Cavan stated as his smile bloomed into a grin. He was having so much fun irritating his cousin. "But, as they always say, the older one of the family will win control. I will become leader of this group," Cavan said in a dark voice as he glared at Val.

"Who says, you might just become space dust when you face Omicron Empire's forces," Val retorted and Cavan sighed.

"Val, my dearest cousin," Cavan said, leaning back in the chair, "you're so full of it. You don't even know how to fight. Looks like the Zero System's warped your mind even more than I thought." He got up and walked towards the door and pressed a button that opened it.

"Why don't you try Zero and see what happens," Val said, giving Cavan an even look.

Cavan froze for a second, the events of his childhood rushing up to him, "Don't even tell me to try that abomination. You don't know, and you will never know." He left Val's room in a hurry, and walked swiftly down the hall towards the café.

***

Neo stared up at the ceiling of her bunkroom. The low humming sound of the generators vibrated the walls of her room. She heard some shuffling on the other side of her wall, and noted that Val was moving around his bunkroom, which was next to hers. Her room held a bunk bed and Neo suspected that Reyna was rooming with her due to the lack of space. She heard muffled voices coming from Val's room and suspected that Cavan was talking with Val. She had seen him shadowing them ever since they walked out of the briefing room. There was a slight knocking on her door and Neo sat up from her bed and flicked on the lights to her room. "Come in," she said and a few seconds later the door hissed open to show her father in.

"Hey Neo, you okay in here?" Quatre asked, and Neo nodded, then tilted her head sideways.

"What's the matter father?" she asked as Quatre had a sad look on his face.

"I have to go back to Colony 04, because the media knows about the Gundams. They've targeted me because of my ideals," Quatre replied then glanced down sadly as he pulled up a chair next to Neo's bed.

"But how did they…how did they get the battle clip?" Neo asked, confused.

"Oh, the media, they have numerous cameras everywhere. You should know that since you're a racer," Quatre replied glancing up at her ceiling then back down to her.

"Well, my manager never showed me the clips after the race. He always says you're doing fine, keep driving," Neo replied giggling a bit and Quatre cracked a smile. Neo stopped when she realized something. "Father, are you going to punish me for disobeying your orders?" she asked him.

Quatre sighed and shook his head slightly; "No…I'm not going to punish you. You needed the combat experience, I told Heero that. We just are worried about you kids. We didn't want you growing up in a battlefield of blood and war."

"I know," Neo replied putting a hand on his knee in a comforting gesture, "but the reason I fight, I signed up for this, is because I want to protect you. I don't want to let anyone hurt us. That's why I joined the Maganacs."

"Hmm," Quatre said thoughtfully, "Rashid must be wondering why did you join since you're my daughter. You know, your mother was once like that, bowing to my orders and risking herself to protect me."

Neo laughed lightly, "Yeah, mother told me that. She said that you wouldn't have it, not for one bit. She said that you wanted to be treated equally and fairly." She quieted for a moment then glanced up at Quatre, "Are you going to come to the asteroid after you've calmed down the media?"

"Mostly likely no. If I go anywhere after, they'll just be hounding me again. I will stay in touch with you, but you're going to have to take care of yourself until this fiasco with Locke is over. Your mother has to come also, because of Jade and Dumas. I'll try to hold off the media if they are concerned about you, but just be prepared to make any excuse. I don't want them finding out that you're piloting a mobile suit," Quatre warned her then leaned over the chair and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. "I'll keep in touch and remember, don't fight unless you have too," Quatre said getting up and headed for the door.

"Wait, father, don't you want to know what Gundam I'm choosing?" Neo asked him and Quatre turned around, a sad smile on his face.

"I already know…I know which one you'll choose to defeat Locke Dabnerba," Quatre replied and Neo raised an eyebrow as he walked out of her room.

"How could he have know that I'd choose Sandstorm?" Neo asked herself as she sat on the edge of her bed; her chin propped up on her knuckles. _You're too much like me, too much that you know it_, her father's voice echoed in her mind as she thought. She glanced at the clock sitting on a small nightstand. It was reading nineteen thirty and Neo sighed. _Oh well, might as well wait a few more minutes before I go to the combat room._ She glanced at a small duffel bag that rested near a closet door. She walked over to it and pulled a light outfit out.

"Might as well wear something that won't hinder my movements when I train," she muttered mostly to herself as she began to change out of her black-blue flightsuit.

***

Adler stood at attention as his father, Wufei, and Heero walked in. He was surprised to see them not even dressed in their uniforms, but in civilian clothes. Wufei was dressed in a martial arts outfit; his sleeveless dark blue shirt had an imprint of a dragon on it. Heero was dressed in a sleeveless dark green shirt, and loose form fitting white pants. Adler was very surprised to see his father dressed in a dark blue turtleneck shirt and light blue jeans. He had never seen his father dressed in civilian clothes, always in uniform. Behind them were Zechs Merquise and Duo Maxwell. Adler was confused, as he didn't see Neo's father come in with them. He took a glance at Neo out of the corner of his eye and saw that she had an understanding look on her face.

"We will begin training you to your limits and sometimes even beyond that. We are going to train you hard, harder than anything possible and we will not take any crap or protest," Wufei started, looking at each of them hard in the eye and Adler could see that Wufei gave an especially hard look at Reyna and Neo. "If you feel like quitting, then by all means, do so because we will not tolerate slacking or complaining," Wufei added then stepped back to let the others speak.

"For tonight, Adler. You and Tarrant are to start building up your training in your Gundams. The Zero System of your Gundam, Tarrant, is half power. It will stay half power until you show you can handle it, then we will incorporate the full Zero System. Reyna, you and Neo are to go with Wufei and train on your unarmed combat skills. You already know the basics, but we will move you up to a higher level. Val, you and Cavan are to come with Zechs and I. You two will show us what you can do," Heero said and narrowed his eyes, "this isn't a game. This is reality."

Adler stood rigid as Heero's words penetrated the depths of his mind. He looked straight ahead, memories of the Space Academy rushing back to him. "Do I make my self clear?" he heard Heero ask and Adler heard the other five voices join in with him as he said, "Yes sir."

"Good, report to you assigned posts," Heero replied and left the room along with Zechs. Adler saw Val and Cavan follow them and he glanced towards the other door where Neo and Reyna were walking through.

"Come on, lets go," his father's voice interrupted his thoughts and he followed behind Duo and his father as they made their way to the simulator room. "Adler, you will receive the Taliesin," his father announced and Adler nodded curtly. He knew that he would have to master his Gundam in order to wipe out the Omicron Empire.

***

Reyna glanced over to Neo as they stood facing Wufei Chaing. She noticed that he had a contemptuous look on his face and she didn't really like it. Her father told her that Wufei once had something against women and didn't like them in battles. He would always call them weak, but grew out of that as the wars came to an end. _Looks like Wufei still has some of his big ego_, she thought as she shuffled a bit.

"I know that both of you had some form of hand-to-hand combat training, whether it be with knives or other weapons. Reyna, your father told me that you had some combat training in different areas. Show me what you can do with these daggers. You will be fighting me," Wufei said and tossed her two sharp looking daggers.

Reyna glanced at them; their wicked looking handles gleaming in the café's bright lights. She could see her reflection on the blades and she glanced back up at Wufei.

"They are real, real enough to kill," Wufei answered her unspoken question and Reyna gave a curt nod. She stepped towards him and crossed the daggers over her face. She noticed that Wufei wasn't holding any weapon and she was slightly confused. She was about to ask him a question when suddenly without warning, he charged at her, his eyes narrowed to silts. Reyna leaped out of the way…only to be slammed down on to the hard mat as Wufei slammed her in the back with an extendable bo.

"The first thing when fighting, is not to wait, but to be alert at all times," Wufei said in a gruff voice as she got up, rubbing her lower back.

She ducked to avoid the staff again, and jammed one of her daggers upward, meeting hard wood and some steel. Reyna gritted her teeth as she ducked onto the ground and extended her leg out in a swipe. She grinned a bit as Wufei tripped and fell, but her grin faltered as he took the fall in a graceful flip. Reyna got up and charged at him, slashing upwards at him. She feigned right then left, then brought both of her daggers into his face, mere inches away from it, pointed in a 'v'. Reyna panted a bit, slightly exhausted.

"Good," Wufei complimented her not even blinking at the daggers that were centimeters away from his forehead. Reyna stepped back a bit. She swiped her forehead and found that her arm was covered with sweat.

"So what does that rate me?" Reyna asked sarcastically.

"Neo, I hope your listening to what I say, because you're next. Now, Reyna, you fight by trying to overwhelm your opponent, which is good, except you must fight defensively also. The way you take your weapon, now apply it to your hands. Put your hands like daggers and try fighting like that," Wufei instructed and Reyna glanced at him weirdly.

"Uh," Reyna started, then shrugged as she dropped her daggers and kicked them away. She shook her hands loose then placed them in front of her, one near her forehead, the other away from her face. She narrowed her eyes and waited for Wufei to make the first move. The first move wasn't what she had expected. Reyna twisted to her side to avoid Wufei's lightning fast kick then retaliated with her own swipe. She got lost in a whirlwind of hand to hand fighting as she kept blocking for her life. Reyna wished that she had put her long hair up into a bun instead of a braid as it thumped against her back, making it a slight distraction.

"Stand down," Wufei finally said and Reyna nodded wearily. She sat down next to Neo, her breath coming in quick. Reyna closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them and she breathed deeply. Not ever had she fought this hard, with this intensity.

"Neo, show me what you can do with your knife combat," Wufei instructed and Reyna looked through bleary eyes at the young Winner who held a sharp knife in her right hand. She felt her head swim from the lack of oxygen and Reyna tried to keep herself from passing out. _Damn, this has got to be boot camp_, she thought wiry as she looked at Neo, who had a focused and determined edge in her.

***

Tarrant blinked as he felt the Zero System invade his mind. He never felt so much power, and in so little time. "Whoa," he whispered mostly to himself as he gripped the joysticks of the simulator.

"Tarrant? You okay in there?" his father's worried voice penetrated the silence in the simulator.

"Uh, yeah, sure thing dad…it just feels a little weird that's all," Tarrant replied, and swallowed a bit. He shook his head to clear away the sensation and focused on what was happening. "Ready to begin training," Tarrant said in a loud and clear voice.

A few seconds passed, by then the cockpit of his Gundam simulator filled with a blanket of stars and Tarrant glanced at his monitors. There were a few red blips coming towards them and he glanced back to the main screen. He keyed a zoom in and on the top left hand corner of his main screen showed that the enemy was an Orion suit. Tarrant throttled his Gundam and drew out his double beam saber. He gripped the handle with both of his hands and slashed at the incoming Orion suit. Surprisingly the suit ducked underneath his beam and fired some bullets at him. Tarrant staggered back as the bullets peppered his Wing Zero.

"All right, you wanna play tough, so play," Tarrant growled as he focused on the Orion, his mind calculating the exact weak points of the suit. He felt as if his brain was given a boosted power that helped him in the battle. He shut off one end of his beam saber and flipped backwards to catch his twin buster cannon. Tarrant pointed the beam cannon at the Orion who was flying straight towards him and he let the targeting square rest on his eye. The tone went from small blips to a deep tone and the targeting box turned red, indicating a perfect shot. Tarrant squeezed the trigger and a deadly high powered beam sprang from the barrels of the cannon. When the explosion died, Tarrant saw that he had eliminated the pesky Orion.

Suddenly Tarrant felt his hands go numb as something slammed into his back. He glanced behind him and saw that a Serpent unit had poured bullets into him. "Shit," Tarrant cursed underneath his breath as damage readouts began to fill his screen. He mentally kicked himself for not having an open eye on the rest of the battlefield as he was destroying the Orion suit. _Damn, I should have kept my guard up_, Tarrant thought to himself as the simulator went blank and he sat in blackness, save for the occasional wink of a red light. He bowed his head as the simulator's hatch opened from the side and out of the corner of his eye he saw his father's stern look on his face.

Tarrant sighed and unbuckled himself from the simulator and stepped out, wincing a bit as the harsh light of the room drilled into his brain. He huffed a bit as he leaned against the side of his simulator; his head still slightly bowed down.

"You know what mistake you made?" his father's voice asked and Tarrant felt pained to hear such words from his father. He had never tried to make any mistakes in front of him, he always wanted to please him so much and now, he had made a mistake.

"I forgot to watch my back," Tarrant replied in a soft voice.

"Besides that, you also went for the Orion very aggressively. That kind of move can leave you in two positions, both, which are impending disasters. One is that you can be attacked at any given moment since you're so focused on the Orion. Two, you can leave your teammates in grave danger when in-group missions. You go after a single suit without any thought or care to others, you might get them killed in the process," Trowa explained coming around, Adler in tow.

"Both of you have a lot to learn about teamwork and also how to use your Gundam with the full effect on enemies," Duo added, glancing at the two teenagers. He tossed his head a bit, letting his braid settle down his back, and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Starting tomorrow, Tarrant, you will train with Wing Zero in space. Adler, Taliesin isn't completed yet, so you will spend time in the simulators. Do I make myself clear?" Trowa asked, giving each an even look.

"Yes sir," Tarrant and Adler replied in unison.

***

Cavan kept an even eye on his opponent in front of him. His opponent was his cousin, Val. His father and Uncle had ordered them to fight each other, to see what skill level they were on. Cavan knew that Master Wufei had been teaching both of them simultaneously and taught them different things, but keeping them at the same level at all time.

"Fight without restrictions, we will exploit some of your weaknesses from the way you fight," his father called out and Cavan nodded curtly.

He glared at his cousin and saw that he waved the palm of his hand, gesturing for him to make the first move. Cavan felt a smile tug at the corner of his lip and he lowered his head for a few seconds. He glanced back up and brought his right leg out, intending on kicking him full in the chest. Cavan was surprised that Val fell for his trick and grabbed on to his outstretched leg. He gave a small grin as he spun to the ground, and as soon as his back hit the mat, Cavan kicked himself up and crouched, swiping his left leg underneath Val's, dumping him to the ground. He proceeded to kick him on the ground, but every time tried to kick, Val would roll away. Cavan crossed his hand in front of his face in an 'x' to protect himself from the flurry of blows Val aimed at his head.

He retaliated by faking a few jabs at Val's chest then kicked him hard in the stomach, making him crash to the floor. "Not so tough, or well trained are you?" Cavan sneered as he watched him get up; a small trickle of blood ran down his mouth.

"I've…only gotten started," Val said in a dangerous voice and Cavan narrowed his dark eyes.

He was about to attack Val again when his father's sharp voice rang out, "That's enough for now. Wufei still has a lot to teach you."

Cavan dropped his stance and glanced at his father. He knew that Wufei had told him that he wasn't good enough, he still lacked in some areas, but Cavan had ignored him. _Now father thinks that Wufei's not teaching enough_, Cavan thought and smiled a bit at the thought. He would get a real mentor, someone that would praise him for his efforts. Every time Cavan sparred with Master Wufei, he seemed to criticize every move that he made.

"Val, you lack focus sometimes when you battle. You let some of your anger fuel your fighting. This can ultimately lead you to defeat. Also, your fighting is a bit choppy at some places. There are times where I saw you hacking instead of smoothing out your battle formation," Zechs explained and Cavan saw his cousin give a curt nod. He was about to smile when his father's voice broke in again.

"Cavan, your technique is very predictable. This can lead to your defeat by an opponent, who can easily predict your moves. You have to vary around, try different tactics, keep your opponent guessing," his father said to him and Cavan raised one eyebrow. Had he guessed wrong? Was his father telling him that he was a disappointment? _No, I won't have it, I'm better than he says, I can defeat my opponent without his advice_, he thought angrily.

"Starting tomorrow, we will work with each of you, bringing up your flaws during the training. If both of you ever encounter Locke Dabnerba face to face, you must be ready to draw upon everything you learned. Hopefully, you will never meet her," Heero instructed and Cavan nodded.

"Dismissed to your bunks until 0430 hundred tomorrow," Zechs ordered and Cavan left, walking quickly away from Val as he could. He hated being shown up by him.

***

__

Chapter 9- Strike Attack

Lealya glanced at her watch, tapping her foot impatiently. She hated waiting for Tarrant. He had promised to meet her around 2200 and it was already 2230. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and she spun around.

"Sorry that I'm late and scared ya," Tarrant apologized and Lealya grinned at him.

"So what happened?" she asked, as he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. Lealya put a hand to her cheek where he had kissed her and was surprised.

"Eh, my dad and Captain Barton were running us through with sims. They sucked," Tarrant replied, scratching the back of his head.

Lealya smiled a bit and one of her hands yanked on a strand of hair that seemed to fall in between his eyes. "Well, you look like you need some good rest and relaxation after what you've been though," she said in a playful voice and Tarrant gave her a look.

"I need some sleep, that's what I need," he replied, and covered his mouth as he yawned.

"Not the answer I was looking for," she replied, giving him a mischevious look and Tarrant raised one of his eyebrows.

"You want me to…you know," Tarrant spluttered and started to turn red from embarrassment.

"Only when you feel like it," Lealya replied and Tarrant breathed a sigh of relief. Lealya hid a small smile; she loved embarrassing him. She placed a kiss on his lips, then looked at him with worry.

"Did the Zero System affect you in anyway?" she asked, worry laced over her voice.

"No, not really. All I felt was a rush of power, something I've never felt before. It actually helped me battle," Tarrant replied, his gaze wistful and Lealya looked at him curiously.

"I'll install it in your Wing Zero first thing in the morning, okay Tarrant?" Lealya asked, and received a slightly distracted nod from him. "Tarrant, what's wrong?" Lealya asked.

"I don't know, I mean I've only met you yesterday, and yet I feel so in love with you. This has never happened to me before, not this quick, or fast. And my parents sure don't even know about it," Tarrant replied and Lealya glanced down, a tear fell from her face.

"Do you want to look for another girl? I'll understand if you don't want to be with me anymore," Lealya said in a soft voice. She turned away from him, not wanting him to see the hurt in her eyes. Lealya felt herself being turned back and she stared into his deep cobalt blue eyes. They seemed to penetrate her soul, digging deep into her thoughts.

"I don't want to look for any other girl…I…I love you, Lealya," Tarrant started shakily and Lealya nodded.

"I love you too," Lealya replied and before each of them knew it, Lealya found her mouth covering him, their arms wrapped around each other for comfort. Lealya felt lightheaded, as all her blood rushed up to her head and she felt electricity crackle, soaring up and down her arms and head. When they parted, Lealya was breathing deeply, slightly out of air.

"Whoa…" Tarrant commented randomly.

Lealya tried to slow down her quickened breathing and glanced at her watch. "Tarrant, you have to get some rest. It's about 2300, and you need your rest so you can train harder tomorrow," she whispered and Tarrant nodded numbly.

"Uh, yeah…okay," Tarrant replied and Lealya ruffed his hair.

"Get some sleep, you baka. I'll meet you bright and early at about 0430 by the café, okay?" Lealya asked.

"Sure thing…" Tarrant replied and Lealya gave him a small kiss then left, walking towards the simulator room to pick up Tarrant's Zero System.

***

Neo twisted and turned in her bed sheets. She was slightly glad that she slept on the bottom bunk instead of the top where Reyna was, sleeping soundly. She snapped her eyes open, unable to clear the image of her father, dying in the most grotesque way. Neo bumped her head slightly and cursed softly, rubbing her head. She got out of bed and slipped over to the small desk with a computer on it. She flipped on a switch that turned on a small desk lamp, dim enough as to not to wake the other girl, but bright enough for her to see.

Neo shivered a bit from the effects of the dream. Dreams tended to stay with her, because of her empathic powers, and afterwards, they sometimes haunted her. Neo could usually make herself forget the dream, but this time, she didn't want to. She closed her eyes slightly as she tried to remember all that happened in her dream.

__

Explosions littered space, as she stood in front of her home Colony. They had come, interrupting everything. They had attacked without warning and she was her Colony's only line of defense. Everyone she knew was dead with the exception of her father. Her mother had died fighting with the Maganacs. Her Uncle Rashid perished along with her mother as a powerful beam coming from an angular spaceship destroyed the Maganac Corp. Her little brother and sister were destroyed after a shot from the same angular spaceship that had penetrated the Colony. Adler, the boy that she had grown to love, was dead. Killed by a mysterious person with bright purple eyes and black hair. She had been a witness to his death, and her steel composure had fallen after she saw him lying in a pool of his own blood, his eyes lifeless and staring into nothing. Reyna, and her twin brother, Tarrant, were killed in their Gundams, killed by someone who looked a lot like the head technician, Lealya Hillard. Val, the Commander's son, had died fighting Locke Dabnerba, and his father followed soon after that. Neo had seen Locke kill off the Vice Foreign Minister and rip the head off of Val's little sister, Setsuna. She had seen Wufei put up a good fight, but he had missed a step and perished, falling down a steep cliff. Then Locke had killed the Merquises, since they were indirect line to Val's family. Adler's father was missing in action, so was Reyna and Tarrant's parents. She faced the Omicron Empire with only her Gundam, the last defense of Earth and the Colonies. Neo knew that she was outnumbered but she had to fight, she had to carry on the memories of her friends. She had fought valiantly, but Locke had made her way to Colony 04 and taken her father hostage. She then killed him, slitting his throat and then stabbed him in the heart. Neo felt her throat get raw as she screamed her torment and sadness out of her.

Neo suddenly sat up as the dream ended, and she realized that she had fallen asleep again, the dream repeating in her mind_. Is this the future? Is this what's going to happen?_ She wondered as she switched off the light and glanced at the digital clock. It read 0230, and she realized that she had only about two hours left of sleep to go. A slight aching in her right arm alerted her to her first combat training with Wufei and her first battle by the Omicron Empire. Some how, Wufei had managed to bruise her in the same place she received the deep cut from a piece of shrapnel.

"Neo…what's going on?" Reyna's sleepy voice came from the top bunk.

"Nothing, Spitfire. Go back to sleep," Neo replied and crawled into her own bed. She pulled the covers over her and huddled in them, shivering slightly. The dream…it scared her so much. Neo closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep, but all she saw was the dying image of her father.

***

Adler woke up to an annoying beeping sound. He reached over from underneath his covers, his hand groping to shut off the dammed alarm clock. Adler reached the clock and glanced at the time…it read 0415. _Oh shit_, Adler cursed in his mind as he realized he had only fifteen minutes to get ready and report to the combat room. He threw the covers off of him and sat up, wincing a bit as his head came in contact with the ceiling of the top bunk. Adler rubbed the top of his head and got up. He looked at the top bunk and was surprised to see Cavan, his roommate, not there. _Great, thanks Cavan for waking me up_, Adler thought darkly as he grabbed a comfortable tan flight suit and went into the refresher station. He emerged a few minutes later, drying his hair. Adler looked over to Cavan's side of the room and saw that the older teen was very organized.

"Heh, looks like he can clean up spotless," Adler muttered to himself as he slipped on his ankle-high black boots and grabbed an energy bar from the table in their bunkroom. Adler knew that when he was under house arrest, his food, dinner and all, was to be served to him in his room. He wasn't allowed to wander anywhere.

Adler walked quickly out of his bunkroom, finishing up the energy bar as he walked along the long corridors that littered the asteroid. He entered the combat room and found that everyone except Cavan and Tarrant was there. He noticed that Reyna was in the black-blue flight suit, her helmet tucked underneath her arm.

"Space training, I take it," Adler stated to Reyna and she nodded.

"I seriously hope it's not a repeat of what happened yesterday," Reyna added and Adler nodded.

"With Locke out there, who knows," Val said from his position against one of the walls of the combat room.

"Hnn," Adler murmured then glanced at Neo. He was slightly surprised to see her withdrawn and sullen. She seemed almost scared stiff of something and she kept shivering occasionally.

"What's with Winner? Got the cold?" Cavan's arrogant voice filled the room and Adler sighed. _You just had to make a grand entrance didn't you_, he thought to himself as he watched Cavan give Neo a once over. "Nice outfit, looks good on you," Cavan said in a flirtatious voice and Adler suddenly felt a wave of anger course over him.

Adler glanced at Neo who didn't even seem to hear Cavan. "Would you shut up, Cavan?" Adler said in an angry voice and held an even gaze with the older teen. "You've never stopped bragging since you bunked down," Adler said and saw his eyes flash with anger.

"So what your trying to tell me is that-" Cavan started when a sudden banging of the doors to the combat room, stopped all talking and every single pair of eyes rested on Zechs Merquise who was walking in.

Adler saw the former Colonel take a cursory look around then a frown appeared on his face, "Where's Tarrant?"

"Here, sorry sir that I'm late," Tarrant spoke up behind Zechs and slipped in, dressed in a blue-black flight suit, his helmet tucked underneath his arm.

"All of you know what you're supposed to do…get to it," Zechs ordered and Adler filed out of the room. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Cavan give him a dark look.

***

Val entered the sparring room he was in last night and saw his father, hefting a couple of wooden staffs. He reached up a hand as his father threw one of them and caught it.

"Staff training," Heero said and Val nodded. He waited until his father's back was turned and he ran quickly, bringing one of the wooden ends down on to him. His teeth shook from the force of the block, as his father stared at him with even eyes; both their staffs were crossed in an 'x' between them.

Val quickly rolled to his left, ducking underneath a swipe that would have knocked him senseless. He never thought that his father, after all these years, would have so much power behind his still sinewy form. Val gritted his teeth as he sprang into a flip and landed lightly. He parried his staff against his father, then spun around, whipping the staff behind him. One of the ends of his staff slammed on to the mat, making a loud muffled banging noise. Val waved his hand motioning his father to make the first move. He swung his staff to defend himself, then used the other end to launch himself high over his father's head.

Val landed behind him, and jabbed his staff at his father's legs, trying to knock him down, but he found a resistance there as Heero blocked the jab. Val tried to move his staff, but found that it was stuck in a position that enabled his father to have an advantage. He flipped backwards, letting go of the staff, just in time as his staff flew high in the air. If he had still held the staff, then he would have been thrown in the air too.

"Good, your learning," his father said, and Val nodded, a bit wary of him. He knew that he would have to keep his guard up, cause with his father sparring with him, he never knew when he would attack.

Val suddenly charged at him, and launched a flurry of blows. He ducked underneath his father's staff then shouldered him in the gut, sending him flying. Val smiled grimly as he saw his father pick himself off from the floor. "How's that for unexpected attacks?" Val asked wiry.

He saw his father smile a bit and his eyes blazed with something Val had never seen in them. They spoke of revenge, a deadly revenge. Val was suddenly scared, but he kept his composure. He remembered his mother saying to him that his father had a slightly suicidal, wild look in his eyes, but as time passed, the look died down. Val had ignored what she said before, but he realized now, that same look was back. Val blocked his father's fast blows, all the while backing up. He felt his back hit a wall, and moved his head a bit to avoid a sharp hand jab that was meant to choke his air supply off.

"All right, that's enough for now," Heero said and Val could see the wild look in his father's eyes die down.

Val breathed a slight sigh of relief as Heero stepped away from him. "You almost had me there," Val commented lightly as he grabbed his water bottle and drenched his face in it. He picked up a small towel and rubbed his sweat-covered face.

"You've learned well with Wufei. For a second there, I thought you were Locke," Heero replied and Val glanced at him curiously.

"Does she fight like that?" Val asked, and he saw his father bow his head for a moment, then looked at him. Val saw his eyes had darkened with anger.

"She fights unexpectedly, dangerously, and uses every single thing she has to her advantage," Heero replied and Val nodded uneasily. "Yesterday Zechs told you, that you had some weak points. We're going to exploit them and work on them," Heero stated then dropped into a fighting stance.

Val narrowed his eyes as he prepared to fight again. He knew that his father would push him hard, testing his limits.

***

Quatre narrowed his blue eyes as he stepped off of the shuttle. There were crowds of reporters, holo journalists, photographers, newspaper journalists, and every single thing of the media waiting for him on the bottom of the ramp, ready to swamp him with their questions. The sight of them almost made him duck back into the plane and tell the pilot to take off, but he knew that he'd had to be the first one to face them, for the sake of his friends. Quatre took a deep breath and descended the small stairs that led up to the shuttle.

"Mr. Winner, how do you justify all these questions? What is your comment on the Gundams being built?" one shouted at him.

"Are you building the Gundams, for taking over the Colonies?" 

"Can you explain the reason why you're building the Gundams?"

"What can you say for the recent attacks? Are they affecting your company?"

"There were certain rumors concerning your daughter, is she one of the pilots?"

Quatre ignored all the questions until one microphone was shoved into his face and the person behind it spoke up. "Your pacifist nature, your devotion to the Colonies…did you throw all this out for war? Is your eldest daughter, Cerelia, one of the top junior drivers, doing something illegal, something that you have never told us? Is that why the Gundams are back, back to oppress people?"

Quatre froze in his tracks and turned slowly to face the reporter. He noticed that the reporter was young, very young, yet he seemed to hold an air of power and command. Quatre saw that the young reporter had very deep purple eyes and black hair that crowned his rakishly good looks. "My pacifist nature has nothing to do with this. I don't even know about the Gundams that were created, I only heard that they've been seen in space. Regardless of my former profession as a Gundam pilot, I would have never built one of these destructive machines. And the accusations towards my daughter being one of the damned Gundam's pilot, she is just resting on Earth, preparing herself for her next race which I assume is coming up on Colony 04 in about a couple of days," Quatre replied evenly and saw that everyone was silent as he spoke, recording all of his words. He noticed that some of their expressions changed from concern to pure surprise when he said that he was a Gundam pilot.

He had finally told them, told them one of his deepest secrets that he had been keeping for so long. Now they knew, but he didn't care. It was in the past, and there was nothing they could do about it. Most of them knew about the horrors of the wars that had plagued them until the year AC 200. Now they knew that he was one of them who saved them and prevented them from dying even further.

"Now I'll answer the rest of your questions at the press conference tonight, but now I must see to my corporation. If you'll excuse me," Quatre started, then pushed his way through. He took Ione by the hand and pulled her through the crowd of reporters, and went on a turbolift that took him to the main headquarters of his corporation.

***

Neo shivered slightly, the dream still scared her. She had never felt anything this powerful, or this long. Usually her shivers would be gone by the time she woke up, but this time they lasted a long time. Neo knew that this dream was special, it was a warning of things to come. _But is this real or not? Will it happen to us_, she wondered as she glanced up at Wufei, who took out two daggers and threw one of them at Neo.

Neo's hand went up instinctively and she grabbed the handle of the knife just before the point touched her forehead. Neo tried to put the dream in the back of her mind as she concentrated. She walked over to the mats and faced Wufei, her knife held in front of her eyes. One of her hands was held in back of her, ready for a defensive combat. Neo blinked once then attacked Wufei, spinning in the air with a kick. She brought her knife down in a slash as she landed, but found that Wufei had moved. Neo turned around, her shoulder length hair whipping around her face. She ducked left and right as Wufei trained his deadly slashes on her, forcing her to step back. Finally she couldn't stand it any longer. She opened her mind up fully to her empathic powers and channeled it through her arms and legs. She moved with a blur, flipping over Wufei and slicing at him. She then kicked him in the legs, and brought the blunt end of her knife down on his neck.

Neo leapt out of the way as Wufei retaliated. She did multiple handsprings as she kept dodging Wufei's attacks. Neo sensed through her enhanced mind that there was a wall, about three feet away from her back and she flipped onto the wall. Her hands came in contact with the metal of the wall and she pushed herself off and caught Wufei in the stomach, her legs plowed both of them into the mats. She picked herself up and stepped away from Wufei, her stance defensive as he stood up. She realized that her breath was coming in quick and she was exhausted.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Wufei asked, standing up and brushing the dirt off of him. Neo noticed that he was bruised in a few places, and blood was seeping out of a deep cut that ran along his cheek.

"I have…something to tell…" Neo started, glancing down then back up. She let her mind close up on her empathic powers since they drained her very much each time she used it to fuel her emotions and feel what her opponent's emotions were. That helped her in her sparring all the time.

Suddenly the alarms blared loud and clear and Neo glanced at them before returning her gaze on Wufei who looked a bit angry. "She's back," Neo stated.

"Control room, now," Wufei ordered and Neo followed the Chinese warrior.

***

Reyna decided that the Omicron Empire was a pest, a major bug that she needed to squash. They were like mosquitoes that came back after sucking some of your blood. "You peoples, why are you are you so damn annoying?" Reyna cursed out loud as she prepared her Hellfire again to do battle. She was in the middle of the practice run, when her father had told both of them that Omicron was launching another task force.

"Because they're designed to do this," her brother's sarcastic reply came over and Reyna sighed.

"All right, lets go greet them…by kicking their asses!" she yelled the last part as she sped off, her black wings spread out behind her.

"Right behind you sis!" Tarrant replied and Reyna glanced at one of her side screens to see Wing Zero, flying besides her, his double beam saber held out and ready. Reyna activated her own scythe, and swiped at an oncoming Taurus suit.

"What's this, old stuff now?" she asked as more Tauruses came at her. Reyna narrowed her eyes as she fired her gattling guns, the bullets piercing the metal of the suits and they exploded in a spectacular fashion.

"Looks like it. I mean Lealya told me that some of the old mobile suits were missing from the Mars Base," Tarrant's voice came over and Reyna could detect a hint of wistfulness when her brother spoke about the young head technician.

"Oh," Reyna replied. She knew that she had to talk about the technician with her brother when they got back to the base. She focused her senses on the battle once more and swung her scythe in an arc, decapitating some of the heads of Taurus suits. Reyna held her blade out and wrapped her black leather-like wings around her. Shots were fired at her, but her wings absorbed the beams and she pressed a few buttons that channeled the absorbed energy to her scythe, making it glow even brighter. "Watch out! The goddess of death and angel are here to plague you," Reyna shouted as she fired her wing vulcans, giving her extra speed. She flew with faster speed and moved her scythe a bit as she flew through a cluster of Tauruses.

"Mission accomplished," she whispered as the blasts of plasma and hot metal eclipsed her Gundam, making her eyes glow in the distance. She glanced at Tarrant who seemed to have fared well with his little batch of pesky Tauruses.

"Let's head back to the barn," Tarrant said and Reyna nodded.

"Sure thing," she replied and turned around. She throttled her Gundam and sped off towards a small winking light, the asteroid MO-VII.

***

"All right! That's it! Would someone just tell me, just tell me in plain simple words, why the hell is she going on like this? She doesn't usually do this kind of tactic! What the hell is wrong with this picture," Duo shouted, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"She's testing us, testing our resources. The only thing good to know is that she doesn't know we still have three more Gundams. Right now, all she knows is that there are three Gundams, Falcon Zero, Wing Zero, and Hellfire," Trowa explained in a quiet voice and Duo looked at him weirdly.

"You sure? I mean…" Duo started then shut up as Heero gave him a look.

"The next attack she'll make will be one that the asteroid cannot withstand, even with the Gundams already completed. I'm ordering Cavan, Neo, and Adler to finish their own Gundams by tonight. She will attack tomorrow, and we don't have any choice," Heero said in a grim voice and Duo glanced at Hildre, who was quiet.

"We're also going to revoke their house arrest. They need to start training and keeping them in their rooms isn't going to do any good," Wufei explained and Duo had a distinct feeling that they had all discussed this without him knowing about it.

"Why do I have a feeling something's gonna happen?" Duo muttered to himself as he looked around at the four remaining pilots. "Okay what's going on that you're not telling me?" Duo asked, crossing his arms over his chest, angry at them.

"They've targeted us. Quatre spoke to the press and some how they connected that you guys were the other Gundam pilots and now, the Unified Earth and Colonies is about go up in arms over this," Relena spoke up and Duo looked shocked.

"Damn, I knew this will happen," he muttered darkly. "So what happens? I mean when Locke attacks you guys won't be here," he asked.

"You're in charge along with Zechs," Noin spoke up and Duo looked at her, surprise written all over his face.

"I'm…what?" Duo spluttered.

"We'll be in touch, but it'll be hard to get the media off our backs," Wufei said and Duo nodded gravely.

"All right," he agreed reluctantly, "but just don't leave me hanging out here." He gave them a grim look as a small floating image of Locke spun around the holo projector in the middle of the briefing room.

***

__

Chapter 10- Fated Circle

Tarrant sat down on the locker room bench, resting his head in his hands. His purple-black bangs spilled over his fingers. God did he hate piloting a mobile suit. He was almost killed had it not been for the Zero System. He was glad that his sister was out with him, she knew how a mobile suit worked better than he did.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Lealya's soft voice asked and he felt her delicate hand rub his flight suit back.

"I don't like piloting Wing Zero, but lucky for its Zero System. That thing saved my butt out there," Tarrant replied, and he felt Lealya rest her head on his shoulder. He drew her in close, her soft hair rubbing against his cheek.

"Do you want me to upgrade your Zero System so you have a better performance next time Omicron Empire attacks?" Lealya asked, and Tarrant shrugged.

"Its fine by me. You can do anything with my mobile suit," he replied smiling at her.

"Good, I'll get to it first thing right now," Lealya replied then got up. She looked down at Tarrant and her hand found his. She squeezed it for comfort and smiled a bit. "Don't you go into depression, I won't like that," she teased him.

Tarrant gave her a grin, "Don't worry, I won't." He watch her leave and out of the corner of his eye, he saw his sister, peeking from one of the locker rows down, her expression one of anger and disappointment. Tarrant ignored his sister's expression and opened his locker. He took out a regular gray flight suit and began to change, his mood lightened.

***

Val stared at a computer screen, the information scrolling down faster than any eye could see. In a way, he was glad that his father had revoked their punishment, but yet he felt empty. _It's because your father's gone back to earth and you don't have his support_, a small voice inside his head told him and Val frowned. He didn't like that the media was hounding over his father and mother. They had found out that his father was a Gundam pilot and some how blamed him for all these recent attacks. He didn't worry that much about his mother, since he didn't really listen to her that much. His sister Setsuna had gone with them and when she boarded the shuttle, he had almost wanted to jump for joy, but his cool composed nature didn't allow him to.

"There's the information," he muttered to himself as he typed in a command to bring up Locke Dabnerba's files. He was puzzled to see that Preventer had coded and locked up all information concerning Dabnerba and had to do a little hacking into their system. Before doing that, he looked at his cousin's simulator record on a Gundam test and found that he had never piloted any mobile suit in his life, but he scored very well.

"He's a damn good pilot, but an annoying one to say the least," Adler's soft voice spoke up from behind him and Val grunted to acknowledge the teen. "While you're hunting down Dabnerba's information, cross reference to Lealya Hillard. I don't know, but I have a hunch that she's no good," Adler added on and Val nodded curtly.

"Locke Dabnerba, hive minded cyborg. Date of creation, AC 180. Date of death, AC 199 and 200. Cause of death, spacing. There are many reports of her appearing over certain times, but all are unconfirmed rumors. She is considered to be a deadly assassin and very good at her job. Her kind are made to carry out the destruction of their programmed target. When one of them are eliminated, the memory of the dead one is transferred to another body and their mission is not completed until the target is eliminated. Occasionally they will also kill the family members of the target, therefore erasing all traces of a family name," Val stated and glanced at Adler who looked thoughtful.

"So she's after you also," Adler commented and Val snorted.

"Like hell," he said and typed in a cross-reference check to Lealya Hillard. "Lealya Hillard, technician and creator of Falcon and Wing Zero. She came to MO-VII around a year ago, and established herself as a whiz on building mobile suits. She also created variations of the Zero System. Past information…not known."

"An enigma," Adler said then looked closely at the screen where it showed a full picture of Lealya in a flight suit. "Hold on, get a picture of Locke Dabnerba up," Adler ordered and Val typed a few buttons. A picture of Locke came up next to Lealya and Adler frowned.

"Reference check on both shows that they have a ninety percent chance of a match," Val stated then gave an even look at Adler. "You think she's one of Locke's hive minded cyborgs? An extension of her?"

"Probably, though I think she has her own personality. If she is part cyborg then she is a deadly enemy. Plus look at all the transmissions that she logged on…looks like she didn't keep them hidden underneath all those codes. They were made in the night and sent out towards some place in space, not on Earth. Looks like we have a spy in our mist," Adler replied and stepped back from the computer. "We'll have to warn everyone, but no one must provoke her or expose her from her cover. We have to know how much as she sent to Locke before making our move," Adler explained and Val nodded.

"Hnn," he murmured then glanced at Adler, "You go warn the other pilots, I have to warn Reyna. Tarrant might be in trouble."

"Sure thing, I'll see you later," Adler replied and left the room. Val glanced once more at the two photographs, their similarities hauntingly familiar.

***

Reyna slammed her locker close as she saw Tarrant walk out of the locker room, a contented look on his face. She wasn't jealous of him, she had a slight crush on someone, but she was worried about him. He seemed to be too close to the technician, and Reyna had a suspicious feeling about her. She didn't know where that suspicion came from, but her guts were telling her that Lealya Hillard was trouble with a capital T.

She gathered her long hair up into a braid then went out to the main area of the asteroid. She saw a small sparking coming from the almost completed Sandstorm and knew that Neo was working on her mobile suit. Neo had told her when they had bunked down that she was going to fix her Sandstorm in her own way. Reyna had grinned at the thought and knew that the young Winner didn't like anyone touching her mobile suit.

"Reyna," Val's voice said behind her and Reyna spun around, surprised. She glared at him as her breathing calmed down.

"You little ass…stop scaring me," she swore at him, then noticed his grim expression. "What's wrong, you see a ghost that scared the willies out of you," she said sarcastically.

"Where's your brother, he might be in danger," Val said without preamble and Reyna narrowed her eyes.

"What danger? Is there something you're not telling me, Yuy?" Reyna asked, sizing him up.

"Lealya might be a spy for Omicron Empire," Val explained and Reyna cursed softly.

"Shit, dammit, I knew it! That stupid little ass is a spy!" Reyna cursed as she punched a nearby wall in frustration. "I'm going after her," she said in a quiet deadly voice.

"If you expose her cover now, we won't know the extent of the information she sent to Locke," Val said, freezing Reyna in mid-step.

Reyna turned around and stared at Val with cold cobalt blue eyes. "So stop me. That little rat as been moseying her little ass near my brother. I don't think so," Reyna said giving Val a look.

"Warn your brother, but do not tell Lealya. We aren't ready if she attacks or calls Locke to attack," Val said then spun around and walked down the opposite way of the hall. Reyna looked at his retreating back then thought about what he said. _He is right, in a way_, she thought as she glanced at Neo who was hard at work, trying to complete her Sandstorm. Reyna turned and walked the opposite direction Val went, intent on finding her brother and talking some sense into him.

***

Zechs nodded grimly as Adler made his report on his and Val's findings about the mysterious head technician. "I suspected that she was part of Locke's group," he said in a grim voice.

"So where does that leave us?" Cavan spoke up, his face covered a bit in grime and dirt. Adler knew that the older teen had just completed his Scorpion and was reporting to Maxwell and Zechs.

"We're not to provoke her in any way, we want to find out the extent of what Locke knows from her. Contact the others, and tell them about our situation. We'll formulate a plan to suppress her," Adler ordered and Zechs nodded.

"Wait, who gave you all the power?" Duo asked.

Adler shrugged, "Dunno, but we're going to need all the resources we can get if Locke attacks at full force. Neo's just finishing up her Sandstorm and we should be ready if she attacks anytime soon."

"She will attack without warning so we must keep our guard," Zechs said in a quiet voice as a grim silence descended upon the control room.

***

Severn Cawley moved swiftly inside the Global News Network's building. He had to get the media controlled in order for Locke to make her move against the Gundam pilots. Their spy had told her on MO-VII that all six Gundams were completed and ready for action.

"This will accelerate our plans, do not fail me," Locke had spoken to him.

He ran up a few flights of steps, his feet not even making a sound. He pulled out his gun and loaded a round of bullets into them as he stopped by the back door to the main newsroom.

"Ready and going, Red Riot out," Severn whispered into a comlink to the rest of his team down at the bottom of the building. They were supposed to disable all the cameras and kill the guards. Then they were supposed to keep the building secure.

"Acknowledged Red Riot," one of his team members said and Severn pushed the door open.

"Everyone freeze, or I'll shoot!" Severn shouted at the men and women who were startled by a gun pointing at them. He fired a warning shot, killing one of the anchormen instantly.

"Those of you who want to survive, move, hug the wall of the sports desk if you have to," he warned, glaring at them. He motioned to the cameraman and spoke in an icy voice, "You, my friend, hook up those satalights to focus on the _Firestorm_, which is hanging out at LaGrange Point A-9. Do it…now!" Severn shouted the last word and to emphasize his point, he fired another bullet into a woman, the bullet punctured her forehead and she slumped over, dead. Blood slowly oozed and dripped out of her puncture as the rest of the people moved away from her.

He heard whimpers of fear and laughed a bit. "You guys get to watch Dabnerba's take over," he said in a humorous voice. His laughter started as a faint one then became psychotic as he laughed his mirth out at them. _Those foolish people, they don't know what Omicron can do_, he thought as he gave them a wild glare.

***

Neo wiped her sweaty brow as she stepped away from a control box to one of the legs of her Gundam. She had done it; she had completed her Gundam. Neo knew the cause of this. Her father had told the press that he was a former Gundam pilot then made a valid excuse for her that she was prepping up for an upcoming race on her home Colony. _Thanks father, for filling in for me_, she thought. But the media had twisted some of her father's words, and connected him as a Gundam pilot to Heero, Trowa, and Wufei as all Gundam pilots.

"Well, that's life for ya," she commented wiry as she dropped her wrench in a toolbox and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Neo," Adler's soft voice spoke from behind her and she turned around, grinning at him.

"Hey, heard that you completed Taliesin before me! Lucky duck," she said then quieted as she noticed his grim look. "What's wrong Adler?" Neo asked.

She saw him glance around then came closer to her so that his voice would not echo throughout the hanger bay. "Hillard, she's a spy for Omicron," Adler whispered to her and Neo was shocked. The images of her nightmare rushed to her and she remembered in her dream that someone who looked a lot like Lealya Hillard killed Tarrant and Reyna.

"Oh my god…this isn't true. It can't happen," she whispered as she felt chills run all around her.

"Neo, you okay?" Adler asked, as she shivered uncontrollably.

"Uh yeah…fine…" Neo replied numbly as she leaned against the leg of her Gundam.

"You want to get some caf? I mean you've been shivering since this morning. What's wrong?" Adler asked, trying to pry her of information. He was worried about the young Winner, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She immediately stopped shivering.

"I'm fine," Neo whispered, trying to get the horrifying nightmare out of her head. "Let's go find Tarrant and try to convince him about Lealya," she said and Adler nodded.

"He'll need a lot of convincing, since he's practically in love with that technician," Adler replied. _I can't imagine what that young man has done to himself…he's going to get himself killed by staying with her_, he thought as he took Neo by the hand and led her to the café. He was worried about two things, Tarrant, and Neo who had a scared look in her. He had never seen her scared this badly, she had always put up a tough front, showing her abilities to cope with situations, but this one seemed to put her on the edge.

***

Reyna peeked into the café area of the asteroid and narrowed her eyes. She saw, sitting at a table on the far corner of the bay area, Tarrant talking with Lealya, his face was full of happiness. _I'm sorry brother for destroying your happiness, but you don't know what's going on_, she thought as she made her way to their table.

"Excuse me, Ms. Hillard. Can I speak to my brother for a few minutes?" Reyna asked in a sweet polite voice as she smiled at the technician, one full of teeth.

She saw that Lealya had narrowed her eyes, not wanting to be disturbed. "Is this important?" Lealya asked.

"Yes, very," Reyna replied, adding a dangerous edge to her tone.

"All right," Lealya agreed reluctantly and got up. She moved a few feet away from the table as Reyna sat down.

Reyna glared at Lealya who had an impatient look on her face. "Alone," Reyna said in a fairly loud voice and Lealya huffed at her as she walked away.

"So what's with you? I was having a good time talking to her, why did you have to be so rude to her and kick her out?" Tarrant asked, "this isn't like you Reyna."

"No, your wrong, you're the one that's problematic," Reyna said and took a deep breath, "I've never seen you fall for a girl that quick. In fact, I've never seen you fall for a girl at all since you're quiet and shy."

"So, maybe I really like her, that its love at first sight. I suspect that you have that too, with the Commander's son," Tarrant said waggling his eyebrows at her, and she recoiled, shocked. She felt her cheeks get warm as Tarrant laughed.

"Not true, you baka," Reyna whispered looking down at her feet.

"I betcha it is," Tarrant replied, smiling at her. He then quieted down and looked at her seriously, "So, my reason is, why are you so mean to Lealya, I mean she's never done anything to you."

Reyna composed herself as she looked at Tarrant. "Tarrant," Reyna began, then hesitated. "Tarrant, you shouldn't see her anymore," Reyna blurted out to him.

"Why?" Tarrant asked, puzzled. He started to feel an unlikely rage build within him.

"Because…she's a spy for Omicron," Reyna explained.

Tarrant felt her words hit him like a baseball whacking his head. "No, that's not true…she can't be a spy! She isn't, I know it! She isn't!" he denied with force as he stood up, toppling his chair.

"Tarrant! Calm down! There is good reason, I could show you!" Reyna said, placing her hands on his shoulders. She was surprised as Tarrant violently shrugged her firm grip off of him. She had never seen him like this, so angry. The Tarrant she knew never did that to her. "Tarrant, what's wrong with you? You're never like this," Reyna asked, her voice laced with worry.

"Well, maybe I matured over these days," he replied glaring at her with his cobalt blue eyes blazing with anger.

"Tarrant…why won't you-" Reyna started when a suddenly Tarrant slapped her the loud clapping of hand meeting soft flesh echoed throughout the mostly empty café. She placed a shaking hand over the red part of her left cheek, her eyes wide with surprise, as she shook a little. "Tarrant?" Reyna whispered as Tarrant kept glaring at her, his blue eyes held so much anger, she could see it.

"Leave me alone. Don't come and tell me your petty rumors, they have no meaning at all," Tarrant said in a deadly quiet voice then brushed past her quickly and left the café, quickly passing Adler, Val, Cavan, and Neo who were coming in.

"Reyna?" Neo asked, running over to the still shocked girl. Neo took the hand off of Reyna's face and winced a little. The red mark was a deep crimson red, and left a giant welt on her face.

"He…he never did that," Neo could hear Reyna whisper as she sank back down into her chair. Neo touched the mark and Reyna shied away a bit, hissing in pain.

"Don't worry Reyna, it'll heal in a few days, and the welt won't be permanent," Neo said, grabbing Tarrant's still icy cold drink and dabbed some of the ice on the red part.

"Did you tell him?" Adler asked, and Reyna nodded a yes then a no.

"He wouldn't listen. It seems that he's gotten very aggressive, not like him," she whispered as a single tear fell down her face. _Lealya, I'll get you for this…you messed with the wrong Maxwell_, she thought angrily as another tear fell, but this time, her eyes narrowed into silts.

***

Duo looked at Hildre, his eyes worried for their son. _Why is he like this, he's never like this_, he thought as he paced around the control room of the asteroid. "I've tried talking to him, but he won't listen," Duo said exasperated.

"He doesn't listen, not like him," Hildre added on as both of them faced Heero who was communicating from Paris Base.

"He's probably brainwashed. Don't go near him, or else you'll provoke him into doing something rash. The last thing we need now is for him to go around the asteroid and destroy something, like the Gundams," Heero replied, narrowing his eyes.

"But…" Duo protested, as he stopped his pacing and faced Heero.

"I know you're his father, but we need to keep his distance. Yes, I would start going around and demanding what happened if my son was like that, but you have to know…Tarrant has become dangerous. And keeping him in house arrest will only lead Lealya to suspect that something is wrong," Heero explained and Duo narrowed his eyes.

"So you're saying, that me, Tarrant's father, shouldn't act like a father to him? Huh? You want me to abandon him? That's bullshit!" Duo shouted and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hildre flinch a bit at his choice of words.

"Duo," Heero sighed in frustration, "don't make things worst. Locke's playing all the cards now; we don't know what's going to happen. She's already taken over the Global News Network."

"Again? What's she trying to accomplish?"

"We don't know, but don't provoke your son into doing anything rash. We need him to pilot Wing Zero," Heero said then shut off the transmission.

"Is he right? Is Heero right?" Duo muttered mostly to himself. He felt two comforting hands on his shoulders and Hildre's soft voice spoke into his ear.

"I don't like it as much as you do, but if Tarrant comes through this just fine…" Hildre started.

"Don't say anything about it…Tarrant will come through just fine, he's strong, strong like you," Duo replied, grasping her hands and giving them a small kiss.

***

Tarrant walked around after running from the café. He didn't mean to hit his twin sister, but something made him feel compelled to do so. He walked towards the deep end of the asteroid, near the technicians and mechanics quarters.

"Tarrant?" Lealya's soft voice said from one of the dark passages in the deep part of the asteroid. She stepped out into the dim light and Tarrant sighed in frustration. "Tarrant, what's wrong?" Lealya asked, running a hand over his arm. Tarrant felt electricity crackle within her touch and he shied away.

"Nothing I just don't know why I slapped my sister. I mean, I've never done that to anyone before," Tarrant said, frustration evident in his voice.

"Its okay, sometimes we all need to get away," Lealya whispered in his ear, her breath tickled his ear for a second. Tarrant turned to face her and looked deep into her eyes. His hand reached up and stroked her soft black hair as his mouth found hers. He felt her respond to his kiss and he opened his mouth a little to let his tongue explore hers. His right hand pulled her closer to him as they kissed with passion.

Tarrant felt his head become light and he felt himself backing up. He bumped into something hard and one of his hands reached for the knob to the door. He opened it and both of them, stumbled in, still kissing. Tarrant didn't bother to flick on the lights to her room as she pushed him towards a bed. His shins touched the edge of the bed and he sank down, drawing her on top of him. The door shut automatically, enclosing them in slight darkness, the dim light of the moon shining a bit through a small window as both were wrapped in each other's embrace.

***

__

Chapter 11- Traitor Exposed…Battles to Win

Lealya glanced at the sleeping Tarrant. A quilt covered most of his naked body, leaving his chest in full view. She slipped on her clothes and quietly slipped out of her room, careful not to shut the door so loudly so that the young man would not wake up.

"Going some where, Lealya Dabnerba," Reyna's hard voice asked, and Lealya spun around, surprised. She saw the other Maxwell holding a gun, pointed at her chest, her grip unwavering.

"I have no idea who or what you're talking about. My name's Lealya Hillard," Lealya denied glancing at her, "now if you'll please, can you not point that gun at me?"

"What, afraid that I'll blow you head off into tiny pieces?" Reyna countered sarcastically. "So, just where were you going anyway, might I ask," Reyna said conversationally as she raised an eyebrow at Lealya's outfit.

"Going to get some caf," Lealya replied in a cold voice.

"With only your lab coat on? Pretty far-fetched," Reyna sniffed, then it realized something. "You slept with my brother," she hissed as she cocked the gun, her anger visible on her face.

"So? You're brother's a grown man, he can do whatever he wants," Lealya said acidly, glaring at Reyna.

"You bitch," Reyna spat then walked over to her, the gun pointed at her forehead. "Lealya, I know who you are, I know that you are working for Locke, I know that you are a spy, and I know that you are a little shitting bitch who slept with my brother," Reyna whispered in a dangerous voice.

"Then let me tell you this your brother is devoted to me, he is under my control and he will stay under that, until the day you die," Lealya whispered and Reyna saw her eyes flash computing information.

She suddenly felt the wind knocked out of her as Lealya kicked her in the stomach. She dropped to the ground and winced a bit. "I'll get you for this," she whispered in a hoarse voice as she saw Lealya run off. "Ugh damn," she grunted as she stood, up, rubbing her stomach. She picked up her gun and slipped it into the back of her pants. She glanced at the door Lealya came out in and sighed with sadness. _Tarrant, why do you have to do this?_ She wondered as she made her way to the door. She keyed in a code and the door hissed open, spilling light into the room.

"Oh Tarrant," Reyna whispered as she saw her brother lying on the bed, his arms splayed out. She grabbed his pants and started to dress him. Fond memories of her taking care of her brother when he was young came back as she saw him like this; his innocent face just showed nothing. No sign that he had been controlled. When he was fully dressed, Reyna rescued carried him out towards his bunkroom shared with Val.

***

"Sir! Shuttle taking off in Hanger Bay!" an officer shouted and Duo narrowed his eyes.

"Shuttle, identify yourself, what is your reason for departure?" Zechs spoke over the comm system.

"You can thank Maxwell's daughter for blowing my cover," Lealya's voice came back. "You will all die, and Omicron will live," Lealya hissed then shut the link.

"Train all guns on that shuttle, and blow her out of the sky," Duo ordered.

"Yes sir!" one of the officers said. "Sir, she's disappeared from our scanners," the officer replied after a few minutes.

"What the hell?" Duo wondered out loud.

"Dammit, she's got the stealth detectors on the shuttle," Noin swore as she leaned over a sensor station, and pressed a few buttons. "Nothing, nothing that our sensors can find," Noin said after looking at the green map for a few seconds.

"Go for visual," Duo said but stopped when Zechs held up a hand.

"Visual will do no good for us. By now, she's gone, gone to where I don't know," Zechs explained and Duo sighed.

"All right, get the teens up here, especially Reyna, she needs to talk," Duo said and glanced at Hildre who had a grim expression on her face.

***

Neo was worried about Reyna who seemed to be very angry yet very sad at the same time. She also felt sorry for the girl who was facing her father's angry statements.

"Why did you? Why did you provoke her?" Duo asked and Neo saw the young girl bow her head for a moment then raised it up. Neo saw cold anger glittering in her eyes and was puzzled.

"You think I had a choice? Tarrant sure didn't," Reyna said her voice icy as the Arctic.

"Damn straight I didn't," Tarrant's voice came from behind and all spun to see him holding a gun straight at Reyna. "Glad you're the one to blow Lealya's cover," Tarrant said, and cocked the gun, his grip unwavering, his gaze cold enough to freeze water.

Neo narrowed her eyes as Tarrant stood there, ready to fire a bullet. _This has got to be a nightmare_, she thought; as she knew that in her dream Tarrant didn't even do a thing like this. This was a new twist to her perception of her dream.

***

Reyna looked shocked at the gun pointed straight at her. Was this her brother? Was this her twin that she grew up with? "Tarrant," Reyna started as she cautiously stepped forward, holding her hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"Tarrant, put the gun away," she heard her father say.

"Shut up," Tarrant snarled and Reyna narrowed her eyes. She knew that her twin never said anything nasty to their father. He lowered his gaze for a second and Reyna saw Val make his move. Tarrant looked up and set his gun on Val to shoot him, but Val was too quick. With one swift movement, Val kicked the gun away from Tarrant and had him pinned on his back.

"One move Maxwell, and you're good as dead," Reyna heard Val whisper to her brother.

"Val, stop! You're going to hurt him!" Reyna shouted, trying to shove Yuy off of her brother.

"He's changed, he's infected with the Hidden Agent Program in him. I saw a needle mark on him, he's changed into an aggressive person Reyna," Val said, and Reyna glared at him.

"He's still my brother," Reyna stated, then suddenly backed up as Tarrant heaved with so much force that threw Val into a nearby wall. Reyna saw Tarrant make a grab for his gun and she leapt without thinking, kicking him full in the chest. She was horrified at what she done when Tarrant flew back from her kick.

"Very well, Spitfire, you attacked me," Tarrant spoke, and Reyna could detect something different in her brother. She ducked as he kicked her and brought up all the training she received from Wufei as she defended herself, all the while backing up.

"Hey! Stop it Tarrant!" Neo's voice came and Reyna saw the young Winner coming towards them, her face grim and angry.

"No! Neo!" Reyna cried out as Tarrant turned his attention from her to the Winner. She expected the young girl to fall within the first blow, but was surprised to see Neo still standing, and dodging all of Tarrant's attacks. _Damn, she's good_, she thought as she felt something, something mysterious about the young girl.

Suddenly she felt some sort of thought wave run around the area, penetrating every fiber of her, renewing her strength. She glanced at Neo and recoiled. Neo's eyes were glowing a very bright shining white as Reyna realized that Neo had special powers, powers that she could only summon up one word…empath. She heard Tarrant yell out in pain as he grabbed his head. "Tarrant!" Reyna cried out, catching her brother in her arms as he fell to the ground and passed out.

"I had to do it, I had to get those probes to overload," Neo said, swaying a bit. Reyna glanced at her to see her fall, but Adler caught her in his strong arms.

"Is he all right?" Val's voice spoke up besides her and she glanced at him to see a bit of blood running from his lips. Reyna turned her gaze back to her brother and saw his eyes flutter open.

"Reyna…Spitfire What's going on? Was it a nightmare?" Tarrant asked, his breath coming in short.

"Shh, its okay Tarrant, you're fine now," Reyna whispered to him, then saw her mother take Tarrant up by the arms and gave him a brief hug.

"Mom, I'm…I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened," Tarrant whispered into Hildre's ears as hints of tears started to show up in his eyes. He leaned into his mother's embrace, soaking a part of her shirt with his tears.

Suddenly an alarm blared, echoing loudly throughout the base. "What the hell?" Duo cursed as he switched on a comlink to the control room. "What's the situation?"

"Sir! Omicron forces approaching rapidly sir, I think they've brought in the whole fleet."

"Shit!" Duo cursed as he shut off the link and glanced worriedly at Neo and Tarrant. "All right, you guys heard what he said, get to your Gundams, and be careful out there. Tarrant, Neo I want you two to stay since you guys seemed to be knocked for the moment."

"No," Neo whispered struggling up as she leaned against a guardrail, "I'm fine, I can heal quick."

Duo glanced at her, perplexed and scratched the back of his head, "You sure? I mean if you get killed out there, Quatre's gonna have my head on a platter."

"If we all get killed out there, dad you're gonna have all of the others on your backs, so don't worry. I think we've trained enough to show Locke what we're made of," Reyna piped up.

"All right, 2nd G-Team, move out!" Zechs ordered.

"Yes sir!" replied every single kid except for Tarrant.

"Good luck sis," Tarrant whispered as he slowly stood up, supported by his mother. He watched his sister activate her Hellfire, ready for battle_. I'll be strong, I'll defeat Lealya…_

***

Cavan strapped himself in his Gundam, the Scorpion, marveling at its grace and fast performance. This was actually the first time he was in the mobile suit that he had completed, and he nodded a bit. _You sure outdid yourself this time Cavan_, he thought to himself as he heard the whine of his Gundam powering up. His tri-screen flickered to life and he powered his beam saber and heat whip. His Gundam was painted a maroon-black color, just like the scorpions he saw when he went to the Lake Victoria Base when he was young.

"This is Scorpion, ready for battle," Cavan keyed his comlink as he stepped out into the launching ramp. He crouched down a bit then suddenly throttled his Gundam and sped into the endless blackness of space. He glanced behind him as he sped towards where Locke's forces waited, and saw that the young Winner and his cousin followed in his wake.

"This is Adler. Locke's forces are bearing mark two-two-niner and she's split them into groups. Concentrate fire on her main defenses and after you've done some damage, destroy all the Orions. Remember to expect something…we don't know how much has she accumulated over the past years," Cavan heard Barton ordered.

"Who made you leader of the group," Cavan demanded as he prepared his heat whip.

"You wanna lead? So lead, just hope you don't get yourself killed," Adler's reply came over bluntly and Cavan stiffened at his tone.

"Fine, you're the leader for _this_ battle," Cavan replied narrowing his eyes. A sudden bleep alerted him to the red dots that were just appearing on the top of his green monitors.

"We've got incoming!" Neo shouted over the system.

"Prepare for battle."

"Roger. This is Falcon Zero, moving to sector two-four."

"Hellfire here, I'll cover you Falcon Zero. Let's teach Locke what we Gundam pilots can do when we're mad."

Cavan raised an eyebrow at all the comments and he sighed. _These guys just don't get it, oh well, tough for them_, he thought as he powered his Gundam and slashed his heat whip at an Orion suit, cutting the suit apart from naval to groin. Suddenly a beep brought his eyes to his monitor as he saw a large triangular shaped object come into view of the sensors. "What the hell?" Cavan cursed silently.

"Whoa, what the hell is that?" Reyna spoke over the comm system.

"Gundam pilots, your time of end has come…I will rectify your mistakes," Locke's voice came over and Cavan stiffened. It was exactly just like his father and mother had told him. Her voice was soft like a young innocent girl, but there was a deadly edge to it that sent shivers down his back.

"Over my dead body asshole," Reyna bit back, "you and your clone thingy, Lealya will go to hell as I see it!"

Cavan saw the triangular battleship appear on his tri-screen, every single surface feature had a cannon or a battery gun on it. _Damn, this thing is a walking arsenal_, he thought as he narrowed his dark blue eyes.

***

__

Chapter 12- Forced Passage

"Give me a reason why these weapons of war have been rebuilt!" a senator shouted from his seat high on top of the semi circular room.

"We have confirmation that the Omicron Empire's risen from its ashes," Colonel Lady Une started then was cut off.

"Well, even if they have risen, why aren't they crushed yet? Surely they're not that strong," another shouted, this time coming from the military section of the room.

"Commander Takehito you don't know her like I do, she's a ruthless killer, who has a knack for getting resources and supplies in such a short time," a soft melodic voice came from the senator side of the room, and all eyes focused on a young woman who was in her mid-thirties. Her red hair pooled around her shoulders, framing her face and accenting her blue eyes.

"Well, I see President Kushrenada…so, Commander Yuy, why didn't you finish the job, like you're supposed to when you _were a Gundam pilot_? Why did you have to let her come back?" Takehito countered, giving Heero a dark look.

Heero returned the look and opened his mouth to counter Takehito's words when suddenly a full screen transmission erupted behind Lady Une.

"Ma'am! We've calculated about four groups of Orion-type mobile suits headed towards our direction. Each group has about fifteen mobile suits, and they're on an attack vector. Also there is interference in space because of a major mobile suit battle…" a frantic officer yelled, not even trying to keep his panicking voice a minimal. Lady Une saw that the officer suddenly paled. "Uh ma'am?" the officer gulped, "G-G-Gundams…Gundams are…what? Wait a minute, this can't be happening!"

"Lieutenant Hiller, you're not making sense," Lady Une said in a hard, cold voice as she glared at one of her subordinates.

"The Gundams are defending the Earth…they've actually came back to help the Earth!" Hiller said in a joyous voice and Lady Une narrowed her eyes. She was going to have to do something about that man, after all this was over.

"All right," Lady Une said and then shut his image off and faced the almost-panicking senators. "Ladies and gentlemen, this base and room will now be under Preventer's control for this emergency military operation. Please head down to the shelters. All military personnel, get to your stations on this base!" Lady Une commanded.

"Who put you in charge? This should be approved by the President, not you!" Takehito shouted as he stood up.

"I agree with Colonel Une, she will defend this base and keep all of you from being harmed!" Mariemaia Kushrenada said in a stern voice, glaring down the young senator. "There's your authorization from the President, Senator Takehito. Now please, head to the shelters before we are hurt. We cannot have anyone injured in this."

Lady Une watched the senator rush from his seat and joined the rest of the political people in a mass flow towards the various shelters in the city of Paris. _Treize, your legacy of peace is still at war_, she thought.

"Where's the main control room on this Base?" Heero's voice came besides her, startling her.

"On the eight floor, I'll take you there, Commander," one of her subordinates said and Lady Une watched the former Gundam pilot walk away quickly, followed by Relena.

"Vice Foreign Minister," Lady Une called out stopping Relena in her tracks; "you should head for a shelter. Things are gonna get ugly around here."

"Not while my son is out there, out there in space battling Dabnerba," Relena replied and Lady Une saw a fire in her eyes, a fire that had fueled her during the final battle against White Fang so many years ago.

***

"Captain Barton! We've got an incoming message from Preventer's Paris Base!" an officer called out to Trowa who turned to face him.

"Put it through the monitors," Trowa ordered, standing with ease as he clasped his hands behind his back. He suddenly grabbed hold of a guardrail as a stray blast from one of the fighting forces impacted the small space station shaking it like a mini earthquake. "Get repair teams out to check for damages, and move us behind the debris from the destroyed MO-II," Trowa ordered as another blast shook the station. He glanced up and nodded curtly as Heero's face appeared, Wufei's a bit behind his.

"Trowa, you monitoring the battle up in space?" Heero asked.

"Yeah, but stray fire's headed towards us," Trowa replied, then steadied himself as another blast shook the frame of the fragile station. "Status! Show me what's going on with the battle!"

"On it sir!" one of the comm-tech officers yelled.

"Can you relay those visuals to us, we're having a bit problem with a task force of Orions headed towards us," Heero replied and Trowa nodded.

"Sure thing," Trowa agreed then pressed a few buttons on a control pad near him. "The images should be sent to you. You might want to ask Duo for better ones, cause he's the closest to the battlefield."

"Sir! There's a task force consisting of about twenty Orions and Tauruses. They're headed towards us on an attack vector…sir I think she's going to blow us out of space," an officer said gravely and Trowa narrowed his eyes.

"Dammit," he cursed softly and glanced at Heero who had a calculating look on his face. "You sure we've destroyed all of the mobile suits after the war?"

"Positive…though…hmm," Heero thought and Trowa looked at him impatient, "I think Lunar Base and maybe Mars Base might have some."

"All right, I'll see what I can do," Trowa said and shut the link off. _Don't get yourself killed Heero, you might need to lead us again_, he thought. "Get me Mars Base, tell them to bring up any mobile suit they have that is not on guard and send it to here! Tell them to leave about two units of mobile suits on guard, we can't have Locke taking over the Mars Base either," Trowa commanded the comm officer, and glanced at a green monitor that showed red blips coming towards them. His gaze rested on a monitor showing the battle that was going on with the Gundams and Locke's forces. _Adler, be careful out there, you don't know what you'll face…_

***

Quatre stared out into the bright city lights of the darkened Colony. It was a simulation of night on his side of Colony 04. _Neo_, Quatre thought as he stretched his empathic senses and felt her determination.

"Excuse me, Mr. Winner?" a soft old voice came from the door of his spacious office; "you might want to check the news. Its something you have to see."

Quatre raised his eyebrows at the urgent tone of his butler. He went over to his vid tube that was situated across from his desk and flicked it on.

"Concerning the news that happened when we interviewed and tried to get some statements from Quatre Winner, this is the result. The Gundams have arrived and they are attacking. Ruthlessly attack the mobile suits with human beings inside of them. We aren't even sure of their hostility," a young newsman said and Quatre narrowed his eyes.

"This isn't true," he whispered as he saw the young reporter with brown hair and very deep green eyes that seemed almost cat-like. _He looks like a person not even qualified for the job_, Quatre thought as he noticed that the young man was wearing army fatigues and realized that Locke had control over the Global News Network. His eyes widened with surprise as he saw the six completed Gundams, battling the Omicron Forces. "Dear Allah," Quatre whispered as he sank down into a plush couch. His worst nightmares ran through his head as he saw his daughter's Sandstorm take a few hard hits.

"Quatre, I saw the news…" Ione's voice said above him and Quatre glanced at his wife, seeing her eyes full of fire and power, "I'll get the Maganac Corp up."

"No wait," Quatre said and stood up. He rounded the couch and went over to his desk. Quatre punched in a few numbers and waited a bit as Heero's face came to focus. "Heero, what's the status?"

"Locke's dividing her forces and attacking us. Get your Colony with defenses, she might come after you," Heero ordered and shut the link.

"Will do Heero," Quatre whispered mostly to himself. Suddenly the doors to his office slammed open and three people dressed in black stepped in. "What the hell?" Quatre asked as he stood up. He could feel evil intentions radiating off of the three men.

"Mr. Winner, surrender now and you will not be harmed," one of the men said and took his mask off, and Quatre recoiled. It was the face of the person who had asked him the questions when he arrived at Colony 04. Quatre could see his purple eyes that glowed an eerie color of amethyst. They seemed to hold an incredible amount of power in them.

"Who are you! What do you want!"

"Shut up old man," the young teen said and extended a hand towards the butler. Quatre watched astonished to see him fly back towards a wall and hit it with a sickening crack. "As for who I am…Mr. Winner, we've met before, when you just arrived at Colony 04. My name is Xylon Riyet, former Black Hand Assassin, now working for Locke Dabnerba."

Quatre suddenly flinched as he felt a sharp pain stab through him, like a dagger through his mind. Another one pierced him, but he didn't see blood anywhere. _Is he doing this mentally?_ Quatre wondered as he glared at the younger teen and stood up. He erected barriers in his mind and extended some of those barriers to protect his wife.

"Ah, barriers…I knew you were going to do that, but it won't do you good," Xylon laughed lightly and Quatre hissed a bit in pain as one ripped through his mental barriers in his mind.

"What do you want from us?" he asked, bending over a bit. He could feel his barriers weakening.

"Your daughter, Neo…I know that she is not actually an empath, she's an ESPer, more than an empath, right? The second of her kind," Xylon stated and Quatre glared at him.

"You're not getting our daughter, Xylon, over my dead body," he heard Ione say as his eyesight became hazy with pain. More sweeping pain kept attacking him and he couldn't hold his mental barriers anymore.

"Oh, Ione…tsk, too bad. You know, she'll respond when she sees you two…" Xylon started the laughed. He watched the vid seeing the battle going on. "Too bad," he whispered and turned his gaze on them, his purple eyes blazed with power as he attacked them with his mind.

Quatre could feel the world spin as his eyesight became very hazy with pain. _Neo, don't come here, it's a trap_, he tried to tell his daughter as he collapsed next to Ione.

***

Neo winced a bit as she was thrown back into her seat, an explosion fading away from her. _Dammit, these guys just don't know when to quit_, she thought as she slashed at an Orion suit, trying to get a lock on her. The pure red hot metal of her one of her double heat scythe cut through the mobile suit with relative ease, slicing it like soft butter.

"Neo! Two behind you! Move to your left!" she heard Adler order and Neo complied without thinking, moving her Gundam. She saw two blue Orions whiz by where she was before, then they were pelted with bullets and exploded simultaneously.

"Thanks Adler," Neo called out then throttled her Gundam and sped off. She slashed two Orions then hooked her heat scythes on her back and she drew out her shot gun-blaster. "This is taking too long, might as well mow them down," she said and fired off one bullet from her shotgun. She reloaded the gun and pelted another Orion. Each bullet she fired pierced a vital part on the Orion suit, making them explode almost at the same time. Suddenly pain erupted in her head and felt her father's pain overwhelm her senses. "Argh," Neo cried out as another wave of pain cause her to falter for a second. Suddenly she slammed forward into her control boards as Orions shot at her.

"Dammit! Get away from me!" she yelled as she brought her shot gun to bear and fired off, her eyes blazing with fury. _Who in the hell of the right mind would hurt my father_, she thought furiously as she slaughtered the Orions mercilessly. She blindly shot at the Orions, letting her fury control her actions. When she stopped she realized that she was breathing hard, her breath came in short and sweat beaded down her face.

"Neo, you okay?" Adler's concerned voice came over and Neo swallowed a bit, finding her throat raw and dry.

"Yeah, I'm fine…what happened?" Neo replied after a few seconds.

"You demolished half of the remaining Orions without even moving from your position," Adler replied, "and you were screaming something about your empathic powers while you were destroying them."

"I did that?" Neo wondered out loud as she glanced around her.

"Hey who turned up a tornado in space?" Reyna's voice came over and Neo blinked.

"Let's go, Locke's life's gonna end right here, right now," Val's voice interrupted them and Neo nodded.

"Copy that," she replied and throttled her Gundam and shot off, following the others towards a triangular battleship.

***

"Locke Dabnerba, surrender now or you will be destroyed along with the rest of your forces," Val said, giving an even look at Locke who's face appeared on the top right hand side of his main screen.

"Seriously, Falcon Zero, you think that I will surrender? You don't even know my full potential," Locke replied and Val narrowed his eyes, his hands gripping the joysticks, ready to fired his Ragnarok. Howard had told him that the Ragnarok was a special beam cannon, designed to eliminate anything as big as an asteroid.

"Listen lady, we don't need your ass-freaking potential! All we need is some peace and quiet! Can you comprehend that in your feeble mind?" Reyna's voice blared out over the comm system.

"Such a pity Hellfire, such a pity for your brother," Locke said, fake compassion flowing over her voice.

"Why you…you little," Reyna started then cursed words even Val didn't even like to hear. He wouldn't even dare to repeat what Maxwell's daughter was saying.

"My, my, Reyna who taught you to have such a dirty mouth like that?" Lealya's image came on and Val glared at her. "Oh, Vailo Yuy, thank you for finding my cover. I really appreciated what you and Adler Barton have done. Now I must repay you for your efforts," Lealya started in a sweet voice.

"You've got nothing. All you got is just laser cannons and those can be easily destroyed," Cavan's voice spat over.

"But I do, Cavan Merquise, I really do have something for you," Lealya said, then her eyes darkened with anger. "Fire the EMP wave," she ordered to someone off the bridge and Val's eyes widened with surprise as a blue wave was shot out from one of the main cannons of the battleship.

"EMP, get away from it!" Val hissed a warning to them as he tried to move his Falcon Zero. Suddenly he felt the blue wave wash over his Gundam, electrifying everything. Val shielded his eyes as his control boards started to overload and sent dangerous sparks flying. He a few dug into him, and he winced as they burned through his flight suit. Suddenly everything went dark, including the Zero System of his Gundam.

"What the hell?" he heard Neo curse through the still active comm system, "I can't even move a damn thing!"

"Don't even try to, EMPs are designed to shut off everything, including the self-destruct buttons," Val said, glaring at the grinning image of both Lealya and Locke. _Electromagnetic pulses, I should have realized that_, Val thought darkly. "Damn you Dabnerba," he whispered.

"Oh, that's not all, I have another surprise for you…tell me, which one of you would like to die first?"

***

Tarrant slipped on his flightsuit helmet, and strapped himself in. He didn't wait until what Lealya had to say he just had a feeling that his sister was in grave danger.

"Tarrant! Get back here! You're not well!" he heard his mother's voice but Tarrant ignored it as he closed the hatch to his Gundam Wing Zero.

"I'm sorry mother," Tarrant replied then shut off the transmission as his Gundam activated. "Zero, guide me through this. Show me the way to protect my sister, show me the way so I can atone for all my sins," Tarrant whispered and felt Zero's power activate, heightening his senses.

Tarrant throttled out of the hanger base and put his boosters on maximum as he flew towards the battlefield. _Reyna, my sister, I'm coming…hang on…_

***

Reyna folded her arms across her chest and glared at Lealya, "You stupid bitch, who wants to die first! Well, not today sister! I've got a brother to protect, and you're not going to interfere with that."

"You're brother's injured, he won't be able to save you and you won't be able to protect him," Lealya replied and Reyna saw something big, something like a giant cannon move towards her.

"What the…" Reyna started as she saw the cannon position itself in her sights, its end glowing while it was charging.

"I'm sorry Reyna Maxwell, that you'll have to end like this. It's a bit painful and designed to shoot through Gundanium. But don't worry, you'll have a short memory of pain before you're blown up along with your Gundam," Lealya said, her voice sugary sweet.

__

No, it can't end like this…I still have things to do…I still have a revenge to get to, she thought as she saw the cannon's end glow brighter. She moved her joysticks around trying to get them to respond to her command. "Move dammit!" she yelled as she pushed her joysticks, but nothing happened.

"Well then, goodbye Reyna," Lealya said in a simple voice and Reyna could only stare as a pinpoint laser beam shot towards her. _This is the end, I'm sorry brother, I couldn't protect you_, she thought as she closed her eyes and bowed her head.

"I don't think so!" Tarrant's voice came over and Reyna snapped open her eyes just in time to see the beam shoot through Wing Zero, which was standing in front of her.

"NO! Tarrant!" Reyna cried out as she saw that the beam had hit a very critical part of the Gundam. "Tarrant!"

"I'm glad that I was able to atone for my sins, my sister," Tarrant's image came over and Reyna could see some blood floating in his cockpit as he face her, his Gundam's eyes glowing an eerie green.

"Tarrant! Get out! You'll die with that kind of hit!" Reyna yelled, reaching a hand out towards her brother's image.

She saw him laugh a little then cough, "I'm already dying Reyna, can't you see that? The beam…the beam penetrated my spine, and I'm losing blood."

"No, Tarrant, you can't die," Reyna whispered as Wing Zero started to fly away from her, still facing her though.

"Get me a recharge of that cannon!" she heard Lealya say, but her voice was distant as Reyna continued to stare both at the sparkling Wing Zero and her brother. His face was in so much pain, so much that she could feel it with their twin-link.

"I'm sorry Spitfire, that I wasn't able to do much, but…remember, I'll be here always," Tarrant said, his voice getting weaker and fainter.

"No…no…NO! TARRANT!" Reyna yelled, tears streaming down her face, then floating around the cockpit of her Hellfire. She reached out towards him as he sped away, headed towards the triangular ship. "Tarrant! Come back! What are you doing?"

"I…I have…to self-destruct…that away…I'll be able…to…atone for…my…sins," Tarrant struggled to get out and Reyna could see that he was going fast.

"Tarrant," she whispered as Tarrant smiled a bit.

"Don't worry about me Reyna…watch over him, okay?" Tarrant whispered then blew a kiss towards her, "I love you my sister."

Reyna swiped at her tears as she saw him raise a small cylinder with a red button on one of the ends then pressed it. She saw his cockpit light up like fireworks then there was static. Reyna glanced through her viewport, tears making her vision blurry and she saw Wing Zero blow up, its powerful core wiping out most of the Omicron Fleet and damaging the triangular battleship.

"NO!" Reyna screamed as she saw Wing Zero enveloped in the blast. She suddenly passed out as her brother's pain overwhelmed her senses.

***


End file.
